


Flotando con el manathee

by greenandboo



Series: Bajo las olas de aquatica [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Bajo las olas de aquatica #02[Tyrone-Braylon]by Charlie RichardsEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Cuando un desafío tonto sale terriblemente mal, un humano tiene más de una experiencia reveladora.

Harry ha caminado -o nadado- por la Tierra durante muchos años. La mayor parte de ese tiempo lo pasó solo. Trabajar con docenas de otros cambiaformas marinos en World of Aquatica finalmente lo acerca a otros que son de su especie; de todos modos, son cambiaformas marinos. Trabaja en seguridad, ya que no puede estar en una exhibición porque, técnicamente, se supone que su especie está extinta.

Cuando ve un ratoncito humano delgado, lo atrapa... y se da cuenta de que el hombre, Louis, es su compañero.

Harry convence a su jefe y alfa de no llamar a la policía. En cambio, dan a Louis varios turnos para limpiar el parque como una especie de servicio comunitario.

Durante ese tiempo, Harry tiene que hacer algo que no ha tenido que hacer en más de cuatrocientos años de vida. ¿Puede descubrir cómo cortejar a un ser humano tan diferente de sí mismo?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Tyrone-Harry|Braylon-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

Hazlo, o no vamos a seguir hablando contigo.

Louis Whitney sabía que debería haberse negado, pero había sido bueno tener amigos con los que pasar el rato, unos que no fueran sofocantes, idiotas pretenciosos, de todos modos. Él no quería perder eso. Nunca antes había sentido que lo estaban incluyendo por el mismo en lugar de por su nombre.

Los chicos, Daniel, Rian y Curt, lo invitaban a almorzar o le pedían que se les uniera en el club donde se habían conocido o incluso para pasar el rato y jugar videojuegos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabían quién era su padre. Louis preferiría mantenerlo así también.

Hazlo, o no vamos a seguir hablando contigo.

Aún así, eso no significaba que Louis quisiera robar. Él no entendía por qué era tan importante para ellos. Daniel había hecho la amenaza, pero Rian y Curt habían asentido. Si eso significaba hacer que sus amigos dejaran de molestarlo por un tiempo, bueno...

Louis vagó por la tienda de regalos: la Gruta de Aquatica. Les había convencido de no intentar colarse en World of Aquatica, un enorme parque marino que ostentaba exhibiciones que no se veían en ningún otro lugar del mundo, incluido un tiburón tigre, un gran tiburón blanco cautivo, además del acuario de agua salada más grande que existe. Mientras que Louis entendió que sus amigos parecían obtener algún tipo de emoción de la delincuencia menor, él lo sabía mejor.

Si alguna vez me atraparan, mi padre me broncearía la piel... incluso a los veinticuatro años. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy de acuerdo con esto?

Eres tan duro. Hazlo, o no vamos a seguir hablando contigo.

Cierto. Por eso.

Louis solo quería encajar.

Pero, ¿es esta la mejor manera?

Louis miró por la ventana delantera de la tienda. Vio a sus tres amigos a través del cristal: dos sentados en un banco y el tercero de pie cerca de ellos. Parecían estar hablando y riendo juntos, aunque Daniel se encontró con su mirada y murmuró, apúrate.

Lanzando un suave suspiro, Louis se volvió hacia los estantes. Miró las bonitas figuritas de vidrio soplado. Eran pequeñas y cabrían fácilmente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al darse la vuelta, Louis dio unos pasos por el pasillo. De repente, se sintió agradecido por su altura de seis pies. Si bien lo hacía demasiado alto como para ser considerado un lindo y sexy jovencito en el club, que apestaba, significaba que podía ver por encima de las vitrinas y darse cuenta de dónde estaban los empleados de la tienda. Una mujer estaba detrás de la caja registradora, llamando a un cliente. El segundo, un tipo de cabello negro felizmente sonriente, estaba hablando con un cliente cerca de un perchero.

Louis giró nuevamente y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Él tomó una estatuilla y rápidamente se la metió en el bolsillo. Incluso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer relajado, sintió los pelos de la nuca de punta.

Cuando Louis salió de la tienda, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se dirigió a la izquierda hacia sus amigos. Daniel y Curt se levantaron de donde habían estado sentados en el banco. Rian se volvió y se centró en él.

A tres metros de distancia de sus amigos, Louis sintió una gran mano en su hombro. —Disculpe, señor, —una voz profunda sonó detrás de él.

Louis inmediatamente se tensó y se congeló cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Daniel realmente sonrió mientras se alejaba de él. Rian hizo una mueca y rápidamente miró en otra dirección. Sus tres amigos comenzaron a caminar lejos de él.

El miedo se deslizó por la columna vertebral de Louis. De alguna manera, se las arregló para darse la vuelta. Miró hacia arriba... y hacia arriba... a la cara rígida de un hombre grueso, de piel profundamente bronceada, con profundos ojos grises, barba de chivo y un gesto serio en su cara.

Para sorpresa de Louis, una oleada de excitación lo recorrió. El hombre debía medir un metro ochenta, tenía el cabello castaño y corto con un toque de gris en las sienes, lucía una perilla que no hacía nada para suavizar la rigidez de los labios carnosos y tenía los hombros muy anchos. Sus brazos y músculos pectorales podían verse claramente a través de su polo marrón, e incluso la pequeña rueda de repuesto en su cintura parecía aumentar la presencia del hombre.

Desafortunadamente, el emblema en la camisa del extraño enfrió a Louis hasta el hueso: World of Aquatica Security.

¡Oh, mierda!

—Voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo—.

Tragando saliva, Louis aplastó su atracción. Entonces no es el momento. Además, no había forma de que un fornido guardia de seguridad se interesara por un flaco, demasiado alto para ser un jovencito, como él. Eso fue incluso si el hombre no acababa de atraparlo por robar en las tiendas.

Basándose en su educación, Louis forzó sus facciones con una expresión altiva y miró al hombre. —¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?—

—Sabes por qué, —respondió el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron por un instante, luego un suave gruñido escapó del hombre. —No hagas una escena. No te gustarán las consecuencias —.

Louis conocía una batalla perdida cuando veía una. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera que actuar como un cordero yendo al matadero. —Muy bien. —Rodó los ojos mientras lanzaba un suspiro. —Terminemos con esto. Tengo lugares a los que ir —.

La forma en que el guardia de seguridad barrió su mirada sobre la forma de Louis, de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso otra vez, junto con el brillo en los ojos del hombre en realidad causó un hormigueo de conciencia en su espina dorsal. Se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos. Incluso su polla se hinchó mientras su sangre fluía hacia el sur.

¿Era esa atracción en los ojos del hombre? ¡De ninguna manera!

Enterrando la inclinación por sus deseos, Louis permitió que el guardia de seguridad lo volteara. El tipo movió su mano a la mitad de su espalda y lo guió hacia adelante. Mientras caminaban, el hombre le acarició con la punta de los dedos la espina dorsal de Louis hasta la parte inferior de su espalda, luego volvió a deslizar la mano hacia arriba.

El calor inundó la ingle de Louis en el contacto íntimo. Sus pezones duros como cuentas. Solo el impacto que surgió a través de Louis evitó que su polla se clavara en los vaqueros.

¿Qué demonios?

Entonces el hombre enorme señaló hacia la derecha. —Gira aquí—.

Louis obedeció y bajó por el pasillo. En el edificio de la izquierda colgaba un letrero grande que decía —Oficina de seguridad— en negrita, negrita y con guiones. El hombre se adelantó y abrió la puerta, guiándolo hacia adentro.

Al ver al hombre rubio sentado detrás de un mostrador de recepción, así como a un caucásico de cabello castaño apoyado contra la pared cerca de una puerta detrás del otro hombre, Louis sintió un temblor en su cuerpo.

—Entregue el pescado y tome asiento, —ordenó el guardia. Extendió su mano izquierda, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que le dieran los bienes robados, incluso mientras señalaba una silla en el área de espera cerca del escritorio.

Louis pensó que no tenía otro recurso. Sacó la estatuilla, la puso en la mano del hombre, luego se acercó a una silla y se sentó. Mientras miraba al enorme hombre pasar volando, diciéndole al rubio detrás del mostrador—: Vigílalo, ¿quieres?, —Un nuevo baño de miedo se deslizó a través de él.

* * * *

Harry Coonan pasó junto a Eban O'Gillie y se dirigió a la oficina del guardia de seguridad. Eban también resultó ser el principal responsable de su grupo de cambiaformas libremente clasificado. Harry confiaba en el juicio del otro hombre y esperaba poder darle algunos consejos.

Al oír que la puerta se cerraba tras él, Harry se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Eban. Puso la estatuilla de vidrio soplado robada en el escritorio del ejecutor, luego se volvió para mirar a su jefe. Al ver la frente levantada de Eban, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de color caqui.

—Así que, acabo de arrastrar a mi compañero por hurto en tiendas, —Harry retumbó suavemente. —¿Algún consejo?

Eban abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron. Luego se burló, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

—Guau, está bien, —comenzó Eban lentamente. Él negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos danzaban con alegría. —¿Felicitaciones?

Harry se encogió de hombros, luego se frotó el pecho con los dedos índices de la mano derecha. —Sé que tenemos una política estricta, pero ¿cómo puedo denunciarlo y enviarlo a la cárcel, luego tratar de ...?— Cerró la boca y lanzó un suspiro.

—Vamos a obtener su identificación, a ver si tiene antecedentes y seguiremos a partir de ahí, ¿eh?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya debería haber obtenido la información del hombre. Simplemente demostraba lo mal que estaba para que el arruinara el procedimiento estándar desde el primer paso. Salió de la habitación, haciendo lo posible por respirar superficialmente porque el olor del tipo flaco y de piel oscura ya estaba impregnando la habitación con un sabor almizclado y picante.

Barriendo su mirada sobre el cuerpo del ladrón, Harry admiró la forma en que el humano delgado y tonificado se sentó derecho. El hombre vestía blue jeans de diseño, un polo azul claro ajustado y unos Dockers cómodos en sus pies. Su pelo ligeramente zumbado había sido rubio decolorado, lo que hacía que su piel pareciera de un chocolate aún más oscuro. Él lucía una expresión aburrida en su rostro delgado mientras miraba en la otra dirección.

Solo notando la ligera tensión a lo largo de los tendones de su largo y esbelto cuello le dijo a Harry que había notado su acercamiento.

Al menos no es ambiguo para mí. Y sé que no me imagine el olor de su excitación.

¡Yum!

Apartando el pensamiento para una lectura posterior, Harry se detuvo ante el humano. —Necesito tu identificación. —Le tendió la mano.

El humano lo miró. Sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, exigió, —¿Por qué no me dices por qué estoy aquí primero?

Harry tuvo que darle crédito al chico. Él tenía pelotas, con su espectáculo de valentía. El deseo de atar al humano a su cama y darle una palmada en el culo lo llenó. Su sangre se calentó ante la idea.

—Te vi robando ese pez,—contestó Harry sin rodeos, forzando sus cejas a fruncir el ceño cuando todo lo que quería hacer era besar el ceño fruncido directamente en la cara del humano. Él movió sus dedos. —Preguntaría si puedes proporcionar un recibo, pero luego podrías darme una historia de mierda sobre perderlo o tirarlo.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y sacaba su billetera de su bolsillo trasero. Sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, la abrió, sacó su licencia y le tendió la identificación. Levantó una ceja en desafío silencioso.

Harry usó su visión periférica para tomar la identificación, reconociendo el desafío en los ojos del humano. El animal con el que compartía su espíritu no era una bestia agresiva por naturaleza, pero su compañero era humano. Sus agudos sentidos de cambiante le dijeron que el macho no era dominante, pero parecía estar escondido detrás de una máscara.

Él no pudo evitarlo.

Continuando con la mirada del humano, Harry se dobló por la cintura y se inclinó hacia delante. Cuando sus rostros se acercaron, los ojos de su pareja se abrieron de par en par. Cuando estuvieron a menos de seis pulgadas el uno del otro, el humano delgado jadeó y volvió la cabeza.

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza en su pecho ante la exhibición de sumisión cada vez más leve. La emoción lo llenó. Quería acariciar el cuello del humano, lamer el leve brillo de sudor nervioso que veía en su piel.

En cambio, Harry colocó sus labios a un pelo de la oreja de su compañero. —Estás aquí porque robaste un pez de vidrio soplado. Soy Harry Coonan, un guardia de seguridad, y te atrapé. Voy a hacer una verificación de antecedentes sobre ti y decidir si llamar o no a la policía. —Oyó la respiración del hombre y tuvo que sonreír. —¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?— Harry se enderezó y finalmente echó un vistazo a la licencia de conducir en su mano. —Louis Armando Whitney tercero?

Maldita sea. Qué bocado. No es de extrañar que el tipo esté actuando. ¿Y por qué ese nombre te suena familiar?

Las fosas nasales de Louis se encendieron mientras inhalaba profundamente, su magro torso se expandía. Volvió su mirada a la de Harry y abrió la boca. Con la misma rapidez, la cerró de nuevo y miró a Harry.

Volcán. ¡Bonito!

—Entonces disfruta de ese asiento cómodo, y volveré en unos minutos.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Louis una vez más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su compañero rompiera su mirada hacia abajo, moviendo su foco a una imagen a su izquierda. Sin embargo, su mirada parecía vacía, y Harry podía imaginar las ruedas girando rápidamente en la cabeza del hombre.

Probablemente esté tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de esto.

Al darle la espalda a Louis, Harry deseó poder ofrecer algunas palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, ese no era su lugar. No conocía al hombre, sus antecedentes ni sus motivos para recurrir a los delitos menores.

Entonces necesito cambiar eso. Al regresar a la oficina de Eban, Harry se dio cuenta de algo más. No puedo hacer eso si él no está aquí.

Después de que Harry cerró la puerta, se dirigió al escritorio y le entregó la licencia. Se volvió hacia una silla. Relajando su bulto en el asiento cómodo, apoyó sus manos en los brazos y golpeó sus dedos inquietos.

—Un tercero con su nombre, —Eban murmuró. —Huh.— Tecleó rápidamente en su teclado, ingresando la información de la identificación. Después de un momento, se recostó en su asiento y se concentró en Harry. —Esto solo debería tomar un momento. También llamé a Kaiser y William. Pensé que deberían estar aquí para esto —.

Harry asintió cuando se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Eban con ojos oscuros. —¿Estás seguro de que él es el indicado? ¿Tu compañero?

Riendo suavemente, Harry sonrió. —Creo que una vez que conozcas a tu propia pareja, te darás cuenta de cuán ridícula es esa pregunta.

—Ja, ja, —respondió Eban secamente. Él todavía sonreía. —Estoy seguro de que espero ese día.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry entendió la leve melancolía que había entrado en el tono de Eban. Nunca había estado más agradecido que ahora que Kaiser y William Roush habían reunido a varios shifters marinos y les sugirieron que construyeran World of Aquatica. El parque marino atraía a personas de todo el mundo.

Caminando entre los miles de invitados que visitaban casi a diario, la oportunidad de cada cambiante de conocer a su compañero -la única persona que era la otra mitad de su alma- se incrementó enormemente. Seguro que venció a la alternativa. Como cambiantes marinos -paranormales que compartían su espíritu con un animal acuático-, las posibilidades de que un humano nadara o cayera al mar cerca de donde nadaban eran casi inexistentes.

Por eso, por más de cuatrocientos años, Harry nunca había conocido a su compañero.

Seis años trabajando en World of Aquatica, y Fate ya me ha bendecido.

¿Cómo cortejarlo?

Un suave timbre emanó de la computadora al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta de la oficina de Eban. Eban hizo clic en algo mientras ofrecía un gesto de saludo a los dos hombres de pelo negro y ojos verdes que entraron en la habitación. Los hermanos que tenían la mayor parte del parque se sentaron en el sofá a la derecha.

—Bueno, mierda, —siseó Eban. Entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras su mirada recorría la pantalla de la computadora. —Esto podría causar un problema.

—Háblame, —ordenó Kaiser, su profunda voz expresando su preocupación. —¿Qué va a causar un problema?— Echó un vistazo al camino de Harry, luego volvió a enfocarse en Eban. —¿El compañero de Harry es parte de una pandilla? ¿Es un delincuente delictivo o algo por el estilo?

—Seguro que no se veía así, —interrumpió William, una sonrisa burlona en los bordes de sus labios. Mientras que Kaiser era el hermano mayor, el alfa de la manada, serio y con los pies en la tierra, William era el beta y tenía más sentido del humor, encontraba diversión en muchas situaciones que muy probablemente no pensarían que eran tan divertidas. —La cantidad de tensión proveniente del ser humano en el lobby dijo que esta era una nueva experiencia para él.

Harry había pensado lo mismo.

—No es ese tipo de problema, —dijo Eban, alejando su mirada de la computadora. Miró entre todos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo preocupado. —El padre de Louis es Armando Whitney.

—Oh.— Esa palabra en el tono grave de Kaiser hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se levantaran.

—¿Quién es ese?

Kaiser se centró en él, su expresión seria. —Armando Whitney posee y opera la empresa líder de vigilancia de seguridad en el oeste de los Estados Unidos. —Su mandíbula se frunció, traicionando su tensión mientras agregaba—: Lo que pasa es que tiene contratos no solo con los militares, suministrándoles equipos de vigilancia, sino que también tiene buena amistad con Silas Guthrie Junior, del que se rumorea que será nuestro próximo gobernador.

El ritmo cardíaco de Harry se aceleró cuando la preocupación lo llenó.

Eban dijo lo que Harry estaba pensando, un bajo gruñido en su voz. —Si informamos de su robo a la policía, podría traernos un gran escrutinio de personas con las que no queremos lidiar.

—Entonces encontramos otra opción, —dijo William. Sus profundos ojos verdes centellearon de alegría cuando señaló—: Porque ese tipo no quiere atraer la atención hacia él tampoco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, —Preguntó bruscamente Kaiser, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano. —¿Cómo sabes que esto no es solo un truco para llamar la atención de papá?

William sonrió ampliamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano, luego movió sus cejas hacia Harry. —Porque vamos a darle algo que su padre no puede. —Solo esperó un latido antes de enfocarse en Harry. —Alguien que le dará amor y aceptación incondicional... su pareja.


	3. Capítulo 2

Al ver a los dos, hombres igualmente grandes y musculosos entrar y dirigirse a la oficina, había causado una oleada de inquietud a través de Louis. La pareja se veía lo suficientemente similar como para ser hermanos y vestían lindos pantalones, camisas abotonadas y chaquetas deportivas. No tomó ningún salto de imaginación saber que tenían que ser importantes.

¿Qué pasa si realmente van a llamar a la policía?

Louis sabía que su padre golpearía el techo. ¿Por qué diablos había estado de acuerdo con esto de nuevo? Cierto. Para hacer amigos. Para hacer amigos que despegaron tan pronto como lo atraparon y ni siquiera intentaron ayudarlo a escapar.

¿No podrían haber causado una distracción o algo para darle a Louis la oportunidad de correr?

¿Hubiera tenido las agallas para correr?

Louis no tenía idea. Él nunca había estado en una situación similar. Mientras su padre se burlaba del hecho de que era homosexual, diciéndole que creciera y saliera de su fase, al menos nunca había estado en el radar de su padre por ser un delincuente.

Hasta ahora.

Tal vez pueda pagar una multa.

—Señor Whitney.

Louis se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando al suelo, y levantó la cabeza para encontrar al hombre sexy que le había susurrado al oído de pie delante de él. Harry Coonan. —Lo siento.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Realmente lo dejé escapar?

—Me alegra oír eso, señor Whitney. —El hombre bronceado, ligeramente pesado y sexy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos grises permanecieron fríos. —Sin embargo, siempre que las personas son atrapadas haciendo algo mal, esa es a menudo la respuesta. —Hizo un gesto con el dedo. —Ven conmigo por favor.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Louis se levantó. Cuando Harry se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la oficina trasera, se preguntó si podría salir por la puerta si huía. Desafortunadamente, con la forma en que el tipo rubio detrás del escritorio lo miró, Louis no lo creía.

Descartó la idea y siguió dócilmente detrás del guardia de seguridad.

Una vez que Louis había entrado en la habitación, el guardia señaló un asiento frente al escritorio. —Soy Harry, ese es Eban, y estos dos caballeros son Misters Kaiser y William Roush. Son dueños del parque, —anunció. Se instaló en el asiento al lado de Louis. —Vamos a hacerle un par de preguntas, y usted será sincero en su respuesta. ¿Estamos claros?

Louis vaciló. Echando un vistazo a todos los hombres grandes, de repente se sintió corto, lo cual era extraño para él. Él también se sintió extremadamente intimidado.

—¿Bien? —Presionó Harry.

—Entiendo, —Louis carraspeó, su garganta repentinamente seca, sus nervios se dispararon un poco más. Se agarró los muslos para ocultar el temblor en sus manos.

—Y no trates de mentir, —ordenó Kaiser Roush con dureza. —Lo sabremos.

Parecía ser el más duro de los dos, tal vez el mayor, aunque era difícil de decir. El otro hombre tenía líneas de risa alrededor de sus ojos, y sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa relajada.

—No lo haré. —Algo le dijo a Louis que mentirle a esta gente sería malo... muy, muy malo. Además, él no era bueno para mentir de todos modos.

Eban se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en su escritorio. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras barría su mirada sobre él. Louis se preguntó qué vería el hombre y luego pensó que sería mejor si no lo supiera.

Probablemente solo piense que soy un gamberro idiota.

—Ejecuté un control sobre usted, señor Whitney. —La sonrisa de Eban parecía fría. —No hay registro. ¿Eso significa que normalmente eres mejor y simplemente no has sido atrapado? ¿O es realmente la primera vez que haces algo estúpido?

Louis hizo una mueca. Incapaz de sostener la mirada del hombre moreno, se centró en el escritorio. —P-Primero— Tragó saliva mientras apretaba los dientes, luego lo intentó de nuevo. —Primera vez haciendo algo estúpido.

—Te lo dije, —afirmó el otro hermano de Roush. Levantó su palma y movió sus dedos. —Me debes diez dólares.

Eban rodó sus ojos incluso mientras abría un cajón y sacaba una billetera. —Sí, sí. —Sacó un diez de su billetera y se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndolo.

William lo tomó, luego levantó la cuenta y sonrió. —Almuerzo con hamburguesas con queso y tocino doble, hombre.

Boquiabierto, Louis no pudo evitar mirar. ¿Apostarían por él? En su historia?

¡Qué demonios!

—Ahora que eso está fuera del camino, —gruñó Harry, atrayendo la atención de Louis. —Vamos a hacer negocios. Preferimos que nos des una razón por la que decidiste hacer algo tan tonto como robar en las tiendas. ¿Algo que está sucediendo en casa causa problemas? —Harry apoyó su brazo derecho en su silla y se inclinó hacia él, su expresión buscando, cuestionando. —¿Cuál es la razón por la que decidiste actuar?

Antes de que Louis pudiera encontrar una respuesta, como —bueno, algo que no es asunto tuyo, —Harry extendió la mano izquierda y tocó la mano de Louis, donde apretó sus propios muslos.

—Ayudar temprana para detener una progresión rebelde es mejor para todos, Louis.

La respiración de Louis se enredó en sus pulmones. Sus labios se separaron sorprendidos por la sensación de la cálida mano de Harry sobre la suya. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cara larga y barbuda del hombre más viejo.

¿Fue una ilusión, o Louis realmente vio preocupación en los ojos de Harry? Si lo hizo, seguramente fue porque fue él quien lo atrapó.

Tomando el gris en las sienes de Harry y las finas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, Louis se preguntó qué edad tendría el hombre en realidad.

—Fue un desafío, —espetó Louis. Sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina en el muslo y le llegaba hasta la ingle. Él siempre había tenido algo por los hombres mayores. —De mis amigos—. Apartando su mirada de la mirada demasiado sabia de Harry, echó un vistazo a los demás. Ese hombre era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, y lo dejó casi sin palabras. —Solo un estúpido desafío.

—No pueden ser muy buenos amigos si se atrevieron a hacer algo ilegal, —comentó el hermano mayor de Roush secamente. —Sobre todo porque ahora eres el que está en problemas, y no se encuentran por ningún lado.

Louis hizo una mueca y volvió su atención al borde del escritorio. —Sí señor.

Eso ciertamente cruzó por su mente.

—Los tres jóvenes en el banquillo.

Dirigiendo su enfoque a la izquierda una vez más, Louis volvió a mirar a Harry. —Cómo tú.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. —La expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de diversión, ira e incluso miedo. —Frunció el ceño. —Y qué tan rápido despegaron después de que te detuve.— Su mano se apretó, llamando la atención hacia donde todavía descansaba sobre la de Louis. —¿Por qué tomarías tal desafío? Algo me dice que eres más inteligente que eso.

Louis era más inteligente que eso. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Cierto. No había querido perder a sus amigos. Excepto, ¿eran realmente sus amigos? Después de esto, no estaba tan seguro.

—Solo cometí un error, —murmuró Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry retiró su mano, y Louis notó que sacudía la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bueno, sabemos que eso fue una mentira. —Eban se burló, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. —Pero no te preocupes. Estarás por aquí lo suficiente durante las próximas dos semanas como para que todos seamos buenos amigos. —Se recostó en su silla, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Entonces tal vez confíes en nosotros-— Señaló a Harry—. O en Harry lo suficiente, al menos, para compartir la verdad con nosotros. Él va a supervisar tu servicio comunitario, de algún tipo.

—¿Qué? —Louis levantó la cabeza, seguro de que se había perdido algo. —¿Servicio comunitario?

—Claro, —respondió Eban, sonriendo. —¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejarte ir con solo una advertencia? Eso no te ayudaría—. Sus labios se abrieron para revelar una sonrisa. —No vamos a llamar a la policía y, a cambio, nos ofrecerás veinte horas de tu tiempo. Cinco turnos, cuatro horas de duración cada uno.

Louis lo procesó durante unos segundos, luego echó un vistazo por la habitación a los hombres. Veinte horas de su tiempo o una marca en su registro? Realmente fue un buen intercambio.

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis comenzó a asentir lentamente. Luego, se registró la otra parte de lo que Eban había dicho. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Harry, observando su mirada cálida y seria.

El calor surgió a través de Louis en respuesta a esa mirada. Sabía que no estaba destinado a excitarlo ni a nada, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Pocas personas lo habían mirado de esa manera y le tomó unos segundos a Louis descubrirlo.

¿Interés?

Pero, ¿qué tipo de interés?

Durante unos segundos, Louis se preguntó si podría tentar al hombre mayor a tomarse un tiempo para divertirse con la variedad sexy. Casi de inmediato sofocó ese deseo. No lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Volviendo su atención a Eban, Louis asintió de nuevo. —Yo estaría realmente agradecido, —le dijo.

—Otro requisito es que no traigas a tus amigos contigo cuando vengas a trabajar. —Los ojos de Kaiser se entrecerraron mientras se inclinaba más hacia atrás en su asiento. —¿Eso está entendido?

Louis asintió. —Absolutamente. Sé la diferencia entre el trabajo y la diversión.

—¿Tienes un trabajo actual? —Preguntó William, levantando una ceja con evidente interés. —De ser así, deberás avisar a Eban y Harry para que puedan programar tu tiempo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Louis admitió—: Estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial en Perisource Enterprises. —Se aclaró la garganta. —En la sala de correo.

—Perisource Enterprises es la compañía de tu padre. —Las palabras de Kaiser fueron una declaración, no una pregunta. También revelaron que el grupo sabía exactamente quién era Louis.

Louis sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero tienes un título en biología marina, —dijo Eban, mirando su computadora como si fuera a volver a verificarla.

—Y uno menor en ingeniería eléctrica, —agregó Louis a la defensiva.

Había trabajado arduamente para modificar sus clases, tomando suficientes extras, así que su mayor y menor terminaron así, para consternación de su padre. También fue la razón por la que estaba en la sala de correo. Fue un castigo por trabajar así detrás de la espalda de su padre. Según su padre, la biología marina debería haber sido la menor.

No por primera vez, Louis se preguntó si debería reunir sus ahorros y mudarse al este... en algún lugar donde podría ser Lou Whitney, en lugar del hijo de Armando Whitney.

Tengo que superar esto primero, sin embargo.

(...)

Harry no podía creer los nervios que vibraban en su cuerpo. Esperó a la entrada de los empleados, preguntándose si Louis llegaría a tiempo. Apoyado contra la pared, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se secó el sudor del forro interior.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Harry giró su cabeza y encontró a William parado a su lado. El otro hombre sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión.

—¿Cómo vas?

Harry vaciló e hizo una evaluación mental rápida. Había pasado más de tres horas nadando y flotando en su forma de animal en el lago subterráneo, así como en el océano, en un esfuerzo por relajarse la noche anterior. Todavía no lo había ayudado a dormir, sus nervios lo mantenían despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Emocionado y aterrorizado todo al mismo tiempo. —Al ver la sonrisa de comprensión de William, expresó una de sus mayores preocupaciones. —¿Qué pasa si él no regresa?

William apoyó su hombro contra el costado del edificio mientras ofrecía un medio encogimiento de hombros con el otro. —Al menos sabes quién es ahora. —Soltó una risita. —Siempre puedes ir a él, sabes.

Suspirando, Harry asintió. Eso era definitivamente cierto. —Tiene veinticuatro años y un padre rico. ¿Qué pasa si no tenemos nada en común? —Reflexionó en voz baja. —¿Qué pasa si no puedo ganar su afecto?

—Confía en el tirón de compañero, mi amigo, —instó William. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Harry y la apretó alentadoramente. —El destino sabe lo que está haciendo. —Él sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría. —Recuerdas Tort y Kane se conocieron cuando Kane fue golpeado en la cabeza y terminó en el tanque de tiburones de Tort. Funcionó para ellos.

Harry asintió lentamente, recordando el incidente meses antes. Tortelion, un cambiaformas de tiburón tigre, había salvado a su compañero humano cuando resultó herido y cayó en su tanque. Entonces él lo había perseguido.

Excepto que no soy tan carismático como Tort.

—No parezcas tan preocupado. —William le dio un ligero golpecito a Harry en la parte superior de su brazo mientras le gritaba—: Si realmente estás luchando, pregúntame. —Movió las cejas juguetonamente. —Sé cómo meter a un humano en el saco. No te preocupes Y si no puedo ayudar, estoy seguro de que uno de nuestros amigos puede.

Antes de que Harry pudiera arriesgarse a responder a las bromas de William, el bajo retumbar de un vehículo llamó su atención. Se volvió, no porque sonara como un poderoso motor en un vehículo de alta gama. En cambio, la cosa sonaba como una trampa mortal traqueteante.

Tampoco se veía mucho mejor.

El automóvil, un Ford Focus modelo antiguo con una ventana trasera, solo podía etiquetarse como batidor, un vehículo viejo y destartalado conducido del punto A al punto B por alguien que rompió o pellizcó sus centavos.

Mientras el coche pasaba, Harry observó el óxido alrededor de los pozos de las ruedas, cómo la puerta del lado del conductor era gris claro en lugar de verde desteñido, y la rueda trasera se tambaleó un poco. Todo el ruido provenía del silenciador, que sonaba como si estuviese a punto de caerse en cualquier momento. Entonces el conductor dio vuelta al vehículo en una ranura y los frenos chirriaron, ahogando el silenciador por unos segundos.

—Mierda, —susurró William. —¿Quién es ese?

Harry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, expresando su propia confusión, pero luego se abrió la puerta. Su mandíbula se abrió en estado de shock cuando Louis se liberó del vehículo. Un segundo más tarde, Harry casi se traga la lengua cuando su pareja se recostó en el vehículo, mostrando su delicioso trasero cubierto de jeans.

De hecho, se balanceó hacia delante y dio un paso antes de atraparlo. Sus dedos temblaron con su necesidad de tocar. Incluso se le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos y el cuello.

—¡Guau!

Harry casi gruñó al escuchar las palabras que William susurró, pero luego notó la expresión de asombro en la cara del hombre. Él no estaba admirando al humano.

—Su padre es más que rico. ¿Por qué diablos maneja eso?

—No lo sé. —Harry volvió su atención a Louis. —¿Cuál es el cronograma de Colton en los próximos días?

—¿Quieres que revise ese pedazo de basura?

Al ver que Louis se había enderezado y se dirigía hacia él, con la bolsa que había sacado del auto colgada del hombro, Harry se dio cuenta de que William susurraba. —Sí, —respondió Harry. No podía imaginarse que el cambiaformas que dirigía la tienda de mecánica de la compañía, un hombre pequeño que parecía de descendencia hispana y compartía su espíritu con un caballito de mar, recomendaría cualquier cosa que no fuera el montón de chatarra, pero aún así ...

—Comprobaré eso por ti, —le dijo William, su voz a un volumen regular. —Y déjame saber. —Con esas palabras de despedida, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando pasó junto a él y se dirigió al parque a través de la entrada de los empleados.

—Louis, —saludó Harry, inclinando la cabeza en un asentimiento. —Me alegro de que puedas hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Louis pareció un poco incierta cuando respondió—: Tú y tu amigo probablemente no pensaron que me presentaría, ¿eh?

Al darse cuenta de que su humano era mucho más astuto de lo que Harry le había dado crédito, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Esa opinión fue expresada. —Harry se giró y se dirigió hacia la única puerta de los empleados. —Me imagino que no soy el único que aprecia que eres un hombre de palabra.

Cuando Louis no respondió, Harry abrió la puerta y le indicó que lo precediera en el parque. Cuando Louis pasó, Harry recibió una agradable bocanada del aroma de su humano. El olor a tierra llenó sus fosas nasales e hizo que su sangre se calentara.

Maravilloso.

Tomó cada parte del autocontrol de Harry para evitar mojar su cabeza y enterrar su cara en el cuello de Louis. Pensó que el humano tenso no lo apreciaría. En cambio, como no podía evitar tocar a su humano, Harry hizo lo que había hecho el día anterior y apoyó la mano en la parte superior de su espalda.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mientras Louis barría la basura, se preguntó si Harry era naturalmente sensible, o si el enorme guardia de seguridad todavía pensaba que iba a huir. Por mucho que odiara tener esperanzas, Louis no podía imaginar que fuera el último. Había llegado puntualmente a su propio acuerdo para su turno de cuatro horas, después de todo.

Su conciencia no lo dejaría hacer menos. La culpa de las escapadas del día anterior le había devorado toda la noche. Incluso ignoró dos llamadas telefónicas de Rian, una de Daniel, así como mensajes de texto de los tres chicos.

Su padre, por otro lado, había sido especialmente irritable, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo furioso a lo largo de la cena, especialmente cuando Louis le había dicho que había estado en World of Aquatica.

Louis tuvo que escuchar una conferencia de treinta minutos acerca de cómo su título de biología marina era inútil y cómo nunca sería contratado en ninguna parte para usarlo.

Salir furtivamente de la casa tampoco había sido divertido, pero lo había logrado.

—Louis, ¿estás bien?

La voz preocupada de Harry irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando el cubo en rotación, una combinación de recogedor en la que acababa de tirar una basura. El hombre enorme tenía artículos idénticos en sus manos y había estado limpiando la basura junto a él mientras paseaban por los senderos que rodeaban uno de los principales restaurantes de la zona.

Dando un suspiro, Louis forzó una sonrisa. El asintió. —Lo siento, solo, eh... dividía la zona un poco, —admitió. Sintiendo que su rostro ardía, rezó para que no se reflejara en sus oscuras mejillas. —¿Dijiste algo?

—Solo tu nombre. —Harry ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Tres veces. —Agarró el hombro de Louis, dándole un ligero apretón. —Tal vez es hora de un descanso. Pareces un poco distraído. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo al sol?

El pulgar de Harry rozó su clavícula ligeramente. De ida y vuelta, de ida y vuelta, el movimiento enviado le recorría la parte posterior del cuello y el pecho de Louis. Tenía los pezones duros, pero tenía demasiado miedo de alejarse por temor a insultar a su nuevo jefe.

O tal vez me encanta que me toque el hombre enorme y sexy.

Ignorando ese pensamiento, Louis devolvió la sonrisa del hombre. —Lo siento, eh, sí, podría usar unos minutos, supongo.

Cuando eso no hizo que la ligera arruga de la piel entre las cejas fruncidas de Harry se relajara, Louis se aclaró la garganta. Cambió su peso de pies a pies sin descanso mientras miraba a su alrededor. Notó que un par de personas los miraban con curiosidad cuando pasaron, y se dio cuenta de que estaban parados justo en la corriente de tráfico. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. El destello de cabello castaño y un cuerpo musculoso desaparecieron detrás de una puerta marcada como el baño de hombres.

¿Era ese Daniel?

Antes de que Louis pudiera encontrar una razón para investigar, se suponía que sus amigos no estarían presentes mientras él estaba trabajando, después de todo, Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más.

—Vamos, Lou, —instó Harry. —Vamos a colocar esto en la sala de mantenimiento, lavarlos y buscaremos un banco vacío. Tengo un par de sándwiches en mi refrigerador. ¿Te gusta el pavo?

Louis se vio arrastrado fuera del área y de regreso hacia donde habían recogido las escobas y los cubos de basura. Tomó algunos pasos antes de que se procesara la pregunta de Harry. —¿Me tienes un sándwich?

—Sí. Pavo con queso. Nada especial, pero abundante si tienes hambre. —Harry sonrió mientras agregaba, —También tengo un poco de zumo de naranja y refrescos, patatas fritas, así como algunas de esas tazas de fruta en jugo de fruta real.

—Guau, está bien. —Louis sabía que su entusiasmo se notaba en su voz incluso cuando su estómago retumbó. Mientras que la profunda risa de Harry se apoderó de los sentidos de Louis, no pudo evitar sonreír. —Gracias. No me di cuenta que estaba tan hambriento.

—¿Qué desayunaste?, —Preguntó Harry, abriendo la puerta a lo que él llamó el cobertizo de mantenimiento ese mismo día. —Solo deja la escoba y el cubo aquí, —continuó, dejando a un lado sus propios artículos. —Vamos a limpiar y tomar el almuerzo. Yo también tengo hambre. 

Louis asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron, sintiéndose agradecido de que Harry no necesitara una respuesta sobre el desayuno. Mientras se deslizaba en el baño para una persona fuera de la sala principal del edificio de buen tamaño, utilizó las instalaciones y limpió. No entendía por qué Harry había estado actuando de forma protectora y afectuosa todo el día, pero realmente estaba jugando con su libido.

Le tomó a Louis dos minutos para que su pene medio duro se ablandara lo suficiente como para poder orinar. Menos mal que había encontrado sus calzoncillos más ajustados, por lo que su pene no se mostraba tanto en sus pantalones vaqueros. Después de lavarse las manos, se echó agua en la cara y se concentró en relajarse.

Su turno de cuatro horas estaba por la mitad. Podría pasar sin avergonzarse. Después de secarse las manos y la cara, quito un poco de papel del polo liviano World of Aquatica, que Harry le había regalado al comienzo de su turno. Respiró hondo, lo dejó salir lentamente y salió del baño.

Louis se unió a Harry en un banco a la sombra, lejos de los principales senderos para los huéspedes. El hombre le reveló la comida prometida, le dio medio sándwich secundario y se guardó la otra mitad. Levantó dos bolsas de papas fritas, y Louis eligió la crema agria y el sabor de cebolla sobre la barbacoa. Luego, Harry le dio un plátano, una taza de fruta y un pastel de frutas con sabor a manzana. Finalmente, abrió una aleta lateral de su refrigerador para almorzar y reveló dos botellas de soda de doce onzas y dos botellas de jugo de naranja.

—No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaría, así que espero que todo sea de tu agrado, —le dijo Harry mientras indicaba la comida que le había dado a Louis además de las bebidas. —Puse un par de paquetes individuales de mayonesa, ketchup y mostaza en la segunda capa de la envoltura de plástico, para que puedas dorar tu sándwich como quieras.

Abrumado por la cantidad de comida que Harry le había impuesto, Louis tardó un segundo en procesar las palabras del hombre enorme. Dirigió su atención a su compañero de comida y se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo. Darse cuenta de que hacer una impresión de un pez, nunca fue una buena mirada, cerró la boca.

Segundos después, Louis lo abrió de nuevo mientras susurraba—: ¿Has hecho estos sándwiches?— Echó un vistazo a toda la comida. —¿Preparar el almuerzo para mí?

Harry se aclaró la garganta incluso cuando sacudió un asentimiento. —Sip. —Se movió en su asiento, traicionando su repentina incomodidad. —Come. El tiempo de descanso para un turno de cuatro horas suele ser de veinte minutos para los empleados de Aquatica.

Como Louis no tenía palabras para describir la cálida sensación de confusión que recibió sabiendo que el hombre había hecho una comida solo para él, se centró en su comida y trató de no pensar demasiado en el gesto.

Realmente no funcionó, especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre por qué había decidido estudiar biología marina.

(...)

—¡No puedes hacer que alguien mire mi auto!

Harry ignoró el arrebato de Louis. En cambio, apoyó la mano en el hombro de su compañero y continuó hablando con Colton. El shifter caballito de mar estaba mirando al antiguo Focus de Louis con una expresión de disgusto apenas disimulada.

—Por el sonido de las cosas, los frenos se disparan, el silenciador está a punto de irse, y la rueda trasera del lado del conductor está desequilibrada. —Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba el objeto ofensivo. —De hecho, esta lisa, también, así que... —Miró hacia el frente, vio que también estaba mal, y pensó que el otro lado sería el mismo, así que no se molestó en comprobar antes de terminar. —Y un nuevo juego de neumáticos.

—¡Hazz, detente!

Esa vez, al escuchar a Louis usar una versión abreviada de su nombre, algo así como un apodo o cariño, Harry hizo una pausa. Si bien era probablemente un desliz de la lengua, la familiaridad lo calentó. Harry quería escucharlo de nuevo... tal vez susurrado en su oído mientras estaban juntos en su cama... después de follar como conejitos.

—Relájate, Lou, —respondió Harry. Agarró el hombro de su compañero con una mano suelta, frotando su cuello con su pulgar. Había notado que a Louis le gustaba cómo se sentía, presionando probablemente inconscientemente en su toque. —Colton es el mejor mecánico en todo. Él te dará buenas respuestas. — Harry miró para el otro shifter durante unos segundos, luego se centró en la cara esbelta y expresión preocupada de Louis. —Manejas unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos en cada sentido cuando vienes aquí. Tu seguridad es importante. 

—Pero no es tu responsabilidad, —respondió Louis, claramente nervioso. —Es mía. No necesitaré el coche cuando yo... —Cerró la boca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Harry realmente deseaba que Louis terminara esa frase. Decidiendo que era mejor estar solos para esa conversación, se volvió hacia Colton y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento al hombre, que el otro cambiante devolvió. Sabía que tendría una lista completa de todo lo malo con el coche al final del turno de Louis, y lo más urgente se habría solucionado.

Deslizando su mano para agarrar la nuca de Louis, Harry la agarró con fuerza mientras frotaba su punto de pulso. Usó su agarre para presionar a Louis para que lo mirara. —¿Estás ocupado después de tu turno hoy? —Realmente debería haber revisado antes de involucrar a Colton.

Simplemente no quería darle a Lou la oportunidad de decir no a su ayuda.

—Uh, no, no tengo ningún plan, —respondió Louis, frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión frustrada se transformó en una de preocupación. —¿Está todo bien? ¿Me equivoqué o algo así?

—Para nada, —aseguró Harry. Soltó el cuello de Louis y lo envolvió con su brazo sobre los hombros, luego comenzó a guiarlo hacia la entrada de empleados.

Al igual que los primeros dos turnos de Louis, Harry había estado esperándolo afuera. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que ya no le preocupaba que él no se presentara. Habían intercambiado números de teléfono después del primer turno bajo la apariencia de dárselo a Louis en caso de que necesitara cambiar el horario o tuviera problemas... como que su auto se hubiera averiado.

Harry incluso se había aprovechado de tener el número de su compañero y había comenzado a intercambiar mensajes de texto con él. Había comenzado confirmando su horario de trabajo habitual, y luego le había enviado la hora y la fecha de su próximo turno en Aquatica. Lo siguió con un informe de noticias sobre delfines que salvó vidas de personas varadas en el mar, ahuyentando a los tiburones y manteniéndolos a flote.

Desde entonces, Harry había seguido la información que había aprendido de Louis en su primer almuerzo juntos, compartiendo cositas sobre la vida marina.

—Hoy vamos a fregar un acuario drenado, —le dijo Harry a Louis. —Mientras lo hacemos, puedes decirme por qué estás trabajando en una sala de correo en lugar de hacer algo que amas.

A Harry no le importó cuán inusualmente silencioso se volvió Louis después de su comentario, pero lo dejó ir mientras reunía los suministros necesarios. Reunió cubos, esponjas y productos de limpieza no tóxicos. Le mostró a Louis cómo crear la solución perfecta con el jabón, y luego cómo usar el cepillo de mango largo en las paredes del acuario.

—¿Entonces? —Harry golpeó con su hombro a Louis mientras pasaba junto a él, colocándose al otro lado del enorme cubo de solución de limpieza. —¿Qué pasa con el trabajo de la sala de correo? —Utilizando su visión periférica, notó la forma en que los labios de su pareja se entrelazaban en una delgada línea. —Habla conmigo, Lou, —alentó—. Lo que sea, no lo tendré en contra tuya. ¿Has cabreado a la persona equivocada?

—Sí, —respondió Louis, su voz más fría de lo que Harry había escuchado nunca. —Mi papá.

Deteniéndose, Harry se centró en Louis. —¿Tu papá te puso en la sala de correspondencia? ¿Por qué él...? Oh ¿Porque eres gay?

La mandíbula de Louis se abrió mientras lo miraba. —¿Cómo supiste que soy gay?

Harry permitió que su mirada se calentara mientras barría su atención hacia arriba y abajo de su compañero. —Oh, Lou, si no estuvieras demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar cómo me miras, notarías que he estado mirando mucho hacia atrás.

De alguna manera, los ojos marrones de Louis lograron ampliar un poco más. —¿Eres gay?— Luego debe haber procesado el resto del comentario de Harry. —Has estado, estás interesado... ¿yo?

Pensando en la incoherencia de Louis era algo lindo, Harry le dio una sonrisa ardiente. —Oh sí.

Inhalando profundamente, no podía oler el embriagador aroma de su pareja sobre los productos químicos de limpieza, pero eso no impidió que su memoria lo suministrara. Su sangre se calentó y fluyó hacia el sur, su reacción predecible después de pasar cortas temporadas con su compañero durante la última semana.

—Lou, me encantaría envolverte con mis brazos, abrazarte, besarte la boca y ver a qué sabes. —No pudo evitar darle a su compañero claramente sorprendido una sonrisa salvaje. —Cariño, eres sexy como la mierda, y me encanta que compartas mi interés en la vida marina. También he visto la forma en que me miras, así que cuando terminemos aquí y hayas conversado con William sobre un trabajo, quiero llevarte a una cena privada. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—¡Guau! —Louis parecía estar teniendo dificultades para dar una respuesta.

Harry hizo un guiño y volvió a fregar. Dejó que Louis aceptara sus palabras. De una manera u otra, él conseguiría a su compañero a casa con él esa noche. Ya había logrado abrirse camino en la vida del hombre.

—¿Dijiste, William, uh, el señor Roush me va a ofrecer un trabajo?—

—Lo hará.— Harry sabía que no estaba imaginando la esperanza en el tono de Louis, razón por la cual el siguiente comentario de su pareja lo confundió.

—Realmente me siento halagado, pero probablemente no pueda aceptarlo.

Haciendo una pausa en donde estaba frotando, Harry se volvió para mirar a Louis. —¿Por qué, Lou?— Observó las cejas fruncidas de su humano y su expresión pensativa. —Por favor háblame. 

—No obtendré una buena referencia de trabajo. Mi padre se encargará de eso, —reveló Louis. Apoyó su cepillo contra la pared para poder frotar el bíceps que todavía sostenía el mango con la mano libre. —Mientras que mi padre me ensucia sobre ser homosexual, está más molesto porque yo obtenga una especialización en biología marina en lugar de ingeniería eléctrica. —Comenzó a fregar de nuevo, pero al menos siguió hablando. —Dice que estoy en la sala de correos porque quiere que empiece desde abajo y conozca cada aspecto de su negocio, pero sé la verdad. —Se burló y puso los ojos en blanco, y su tono se volvió amargo. —Me quiere bajo su control hasta que deje de ser gay y luego me perdonará mis defectos y me dará una nueva posición más adecuada para su hijo.

Harry odiaba la amargura y la derrota que escuchó en la voz de Louis. Ansiaba tirar al hombre en sus brazos, calmarlo y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Las siguientes palabras de su pareja en realidad causaron que el corazón de Harry se saltara un latido y se formara un nudo en su garganta.

—Ha saboteado todos los trabajos marinos que he intentado, así que ni siquiera tengo dinero para mudarme de su casa. —Louis negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba su próxima admisión. —No gasto dinero en mi automóvil porque estoy tratando de ahorrar lo suficiente para moverme a la costa este. Entonces quizás pueda escapar de su alcance y ser mi propio hombre.

¡Oh diablos, no!

Gruñendo suavemente bajo en su garganta, Harry dejó caer el cepillo al suelo y cruzó la distancia entre ellos. —No necesitas ir a la costa este para conseguir un trabajo. William te lo dará porque ahora eres mío. —Agarró la parte superior de los brazos de Louis con firmeza, haciendo caso omiso del ruido del cepillo de Louis que golpeaba el suelo, y su futuro amante lo miró boquiabierto.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, Harry bajó la cabeza y selló su boca sobre la de Louis.


	5. Capítulo 4

Tan pronto como Harry lo había agarrado, Louis había dejado caer el cepillo con sorpresa. Él no reaccionó a las palabras del hombre, pero sentir su lengua empujar más allá de sus labios y en su boca lo sacudió de su estupor. Aferrándose a la camisa del hombre mucho más grande, se aferró.

Louis prácticamente gimió ante el sabor masculino de Harry, incluso saboreando la sal que parecía estar en la lengua del hombre. Se preguntó brevemente si había tenido algunas de las virutas de sal y vinagre que prefería antes de reunirse con él. Cuando Harry jugueteó con su lengua a lo largo de Louis, todo pensamiento huyó.

Su cuerpo sintió como si ardiera en llamas cuando Harry saqueó su boca. Movió una mano para apoyar el cráneo de Louis, usando el asimiento para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado. Debió haber sido el ángulo perfecto, porque barrió su apéndice en su cavidad y jugueteó con sus dientes y encías como si necesitara explorar cada parte de su boca.

Los pulmones de Louis estaban gritando, y su cerebro se sintió confuso cuando Harry finalmente rompió el beso. Jadeó con aspereza, colgando en la mano del otro hombre. No fue hasta que sintió la perilla de Harry que se deslizaba a lo largo de su cuello que se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre le había quitado la mano del brazo y se la había puesto alrededor de la cintura. Louis también se dio cuenta de que se combaba contra él por completo. Si Harry no lo hubiera estado reteniendo, temía que se hubiera derretido en un charco de necesidad excitada justo a sus pies.

Suspirando, Louis se estremeció por la agradable piel de gallina que le cubría el cuello y el torso. Los ligeros besos de Harry y mordiscos en su cuello causaron un hormigueo en su pecho. Sus pezones se endurecieron, y un gemido brotó de su garganta.

—Dioses arriba, Lou, —Harry retumbó roncamente. —Tus respuestas incendiaron mi sangre. Te quiero tan malditamente.

Louis finalmente logró reunir alguna apariencia de su ingenio sobre él. Jadeando suavemente, abrió los párpados, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Miró a Harry, sorprendido de ver el calor salvaje oscurecer sus ojos grises casi a negro.

—Santa mierda. Me besaste. —Louis hizo una mueca ante su estúpido comentario, y bajó la mirada hacia el enorme torso que tenía delante. —Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Harry se rió entre dientes, su pecho jadeando. Él apretó su agarre, presionando el pecho de Louis en su estómago ligeramente protuberante mientras continuaba besando su cuello. Abriéndose paso a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis, Harry dejó una pista mojada a su paso.

Finalmente, Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban con algo más que lujuria que Louis no podía esperar nombrar. El hombre grande sonreía abiertamente, parecía tan malditamente satisfecho de sí mismo. 

—Creo que perder la lengua es sexy, especialmente porque sé que lo causé.

Harry incluso gruñó un poco al decir las palabras, que a Louis le parecieron súper sexys. Desafortunadamente, no le ayudó a controlar su lengua más rápido. Apenas logró inyectar suficiente aire en sus pulmones antes de que Harry bajara la cabeza y reclamara su boca una vez más.

Mientras que el primer beso había sido un saqueo posesivo que hizo que su sangre disparara para cantar a través de sus venas y sus sentidos, el segundo fue diferente, una afirmación más sensual y completa. Harry bromeó y lamió, mordió y chupó. El cuerpo de Louis tembló, los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron, y no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse al hombre más grande.

Louis se deleitó con el tratamiento de hormigueo. Si bien había disfrutado de las relaciones y los encuentros con chicos en la universidad, nunca se había sentido así. Harry parecía estar tratando de consolidar su anterior reivindicación en la mente de Louis.

Mi cuerpo es de Harry.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento entró en su mente, Louis reconoció la verdad. En ese momento, Harry podría haber preguntado cualquier cosa, exigido todo, y Louis se lo hubiera dado felizmente. Sabía que rápidamente podría obsesionarse con ganar este tipo de besos, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse.

Para el momento en que Harry rompió el beso, Louis tembló en los brazos del enorme hombre. Su polla latía dolorosamente detrás de su cremallera. Incluso le dolían las bolas, y temía que cualquier presión en su polla lo hiciera descargar. 

—H-Harry, —gimió Louis, mirando al otro hombre.

Gimiendo suavemente, Harry bajó la cabeza y acarició con los labios. —Fácil, Lou, —retumbó antes de lamer una línea por el cuello de Louis. —Yo me ocuparé de ti. Dioses, hueles tan fantástico. Amo cómo tiemblas en mis brazos. Tan hermoso.

Cuando Harry habló, suavemente raspó sus uñas a lo largo del cuello de Louis. Le instó a que apoyara la frente contra sus gruesos pectorales. Jadeando suavemente, Louis no luchó, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry se había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y estaba trabajando con su cremallera.

Harry hizo un rápido trabajo de su botón y cremallera, y la polla cubierta de tela de Louis presionó entre las solapas. Jadeó ante la liberación de presión, solo para gemir cuando Harry inmediatamente sumergió su mano en su ropa interior y agarró su erección en un apretado puño. Cuando Harry comenzó a darle caricias, gimió de placer.

—¡Oh!

—Relájate y déjate llevar, —canturreó Harry en su oído. —Te tengo. —Se las arregló para colocar el pañuelo sobre su ingle sin perder su agarre sobre él. —Dame tu semilla, Lou. Permíteme ver tu placer.

Entre la sensación de la mano de Harry desnudando su polla, la presión y el apretón, junto con las palabras susurradas del hombre, cómo el aliento de Harry envió un cálido aire que caía sobre su piel, Louis no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Sentía como si su cuerpo ya no fuera el suyo. Sus bolas rodaban y se apretaban. Su columna vertebral hormigueaba. 

Las olas de euforia cayeron en cascada sobre él mientras su orgasmo alcanzaba su cresta. Él se estremeció y tembló en los brazos de Harry. Gimiendo sin aliento, se aferró a su nuevo amante, su mente flotando mientras sus sentidos cantaban con éxtasis.

Louis finalmente se dio cuenta de un suave zumbido. Su amante estaba retumbando alegremente, el ruido delataba el placer de Harry de haber desenredado a Louis tan completamente. Rozando sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda, Harry trazó las perillas de la columna vertebral de Louis de una manera suave, ayudándolo a calmarse.

—Guau. —Louis no podía recordar haber llegado tan duro, y de un trabajo manual, nada menos. —Eso fue...

—Mmm-hmm. —Harry presionó un beso en su sien antes de susurrar roncamente. —No puedo esperar para tenerte en mi cama, mi compañero. Vamos a volarnos las mentes.

Un temblor de anticipación lo atravesó ante esas palabras. El asintió. —Me gustaría eso—. Incluso si Harry solo lo quisiera por una noche como la de sus anteriores conexiones, la tomaría y estaría agradecida.

Sus manos son mágicas.

—Por mucho que me gustaría llevarte allí y resarcir tu culo apretado.— Harry deslizó la mano que tenía sobre la espalda de Louis hacia abajo para apretar su culo, enviando una renovada excitación surgiendo a través de él. Con la otra mano, Harry ahuecó la mandíbula e inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Lamento decir que realmente tenemos que terminar de limpiar este acuario o los dos tendremos problemas. 

Tomando en los profundos ojos grises de Harry, Louis sonrió. Sus músculos se sentían sueltos y cálidos como solo un buen orgasmo podía producir. Si bien habría sido más que feliz de acurrucarse en los brazos del hombre grande y tomar una siesta, sabía que eso no era posible.

—Bien, —murmuró Louis. Tomando una respiración profunda, intentó reunir su ingenio. La colonia terrosa de Harry, una fragancia que le recordó al agua salada fresca y salada, hizo poco para ayudarlo a controlarse. Louis también se dio cuenta de que Harry aún lo mantenía apretado. —Mejor libérame entonces.

Harry se rió entre dientes, pero hizo lo que Louis sugirió. Fue entonces cuando notó el gran bulto detrás de la cremallera del hombre. Al chico le tenía que colgar como a un toro de su tamaño, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Louis... no en ese segundo de todos modos.

—No te viniste. —Louis dirigió su mirada a la cara de Harry, el calor subía por su cuello y la vergüenza lo llenaba. —¿Puedo devolver el favor?

Negando con la cabeza, Harry no parecía reacio a su aprieto actual. —Naw. —Movió sus cejas cuando su sonrisa se volvió acalorada, salvaje. —Dejaré que te ocupes de esto más tarde. —Le guiñó un ojo y se metió el pañuelo manchado en el bolsillo. —Trabajar primero, luego más juego.

Louis se quedó boquiabierto incluso mientras asentía. —O-Okay.

(...)

Harry sabía que probablemente no debería haber saltado así, pero no había sido capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Louis se veía y olía tan malditamente bien. Junto a él diciendo que se estaba preparando para dejar la ciudad... ¡no! Eso no iba a suceder.

Tuvo que impresionar a su compañero, el lugar de Louis estaba ahora al lado de Harry... y tenía acceso a más ayuda de la que había tenido antes.

Y necesito que se quede para darse cuenta de eso.

Después de que Harry había presionado un beso más en los labios de Louis, habían vuelto a fregar el tanque. Debido a que los tanques se limpiaban regularmente, no tomó más de un par de horas. Harry sabía que se sintió más largo solo porque estaba duro durante todo el proceso, y su instinto le impedía arrastrar a su pareja a su habitación y comenzar el proceso de unión. El olor a esperma de Louis en el pañuelo de Harry ciertamente no le permitió suavizarse en absoluto, no es que realmente le importara ese problema.

Me encanta no tener que esconderlo más de Louis.

Las miradas furtivas que Harry recibió de Louis, más abiertas, pero aún un poco tímidas, solo alimentaron su deseo, su necesidad.

—William sacó tus transcripciones para obtener tus calificaciones. —Harry miró a su compañero, curioso acerca de su reacción.

—Uh, ¿cómo hizo eso? —Louis había hecho una pausa en su fregado, y sus cejas estaban altas en su frente.

Harry se rió suavemente. —Tenemos un chico de tecnología, su nombre es Ovram, que puede hacer cosas que son... probablemente no totalmente al alza, pero William no quería alegrarte si no fueras, eh... — hizo una pausa, preguntándose acerca de una forma educada de decir- 

—Si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, —Louis terminó por él, sonriendo. Volvió a fregar la pared. —Voy a tener que advertirle que va a crear problemas con mi padre. —No le gusta cuando no se sale con la suya. —Sus cejas se fruncieron en una mirada cuando añadió, —Tendré que mudarme, también. Tengo suficiente para eso, pero dudo que pueda reparar el auto también.

—Si tú quieres, yo puedo...

—No te preocupes por eso, —interrumpió Louis, mirándolo con una sonrisa apretada curvando sus labios. —Lo resolveré. No es problema tuyo. Volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la pared que frotó. —Ya estás haciendo más por mí que nunca. No creo que me lo merezca.

—Oye, es suficiente. —Fue Harry quien intervino. No le gustaba escuchar a Louis rebajarse. —Tú eres el que trabajó duro para completar una mayor y menor. Nadie más. Eso fue todo tu. No digas que no mereces un descanso una y otra vez, —insistió. —Todos lo hacen en algún momento.

Louis lo miró con evidente incredulidad. —Según mi padre, el único en quien puedes confiar es en ti mismo.

—Eso suena como una forma solitaria de vivir. —Harry ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Y me tomé la libertad de compartir algunos de los fascinantes temas marinos que hemos discutido. Tú tienes muchos conocimientos. Solo necesitas algo de experiencia práctica, y podemos ayudarte con eso.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Louis, esperando. Observó como una miríada de emociones cruzaban las oscuras y expresivas características de su pareja. Vio confusión y dolor, incredulidad y esperanza. Finalmente, él asintió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibí ayuda de nadie, —susurró Louis. —Sería... agradable. —Luego frunció el ceño otra vez. —Pero tampoco quiero causar problemas a tus empleadores. —Mi padre tiene conexiones.

Tomando la advertencia al pie de la letra, Harry asintió. Demonios, no quería que su compañero pensara que no le creía o no confiaba en su juicio. —Definitivamente advertiremos a William, pero él y su hermano tienen mucha influencia propia. —Además, por necesidad para mantener oculta la naturaleza de los cambiaformas, tenían acceso a ciertas vías de dudosa legalidad.

—Vamos, —alentó Harry, señalando. —Terminemos. —Le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció a su pareja una sonrisa lasciva. —Cuanto antes terminemos aquí, antes podremos llegar a lo bueno.

Louis asintió, luego volvió a fregar.

Harry hizo lo mismo.

Les tomó otros veinte minutos terminar el acuario.

—¿Dónde mueven los peces que estaban aquí cuando están limpiando el tanque de esta manera?, —Preguntó Louis mientras limpiaban los cepillos. —¿Cuántos tanques tiene el parque? 

—Hay más de cien tanques de distintos tamaños, —reveló Harry. —Solo la mitad de ellos se encuentran en las áreas de visualización. Hay muchos detrás de escena para animales enfermos o heridos.

Harry sonrió por la forma en que la mandíbula de Louis se abrió con evidente sorpresa. Aunque todavía no podía compartir que las mantarrayas que normalmente ocupaban el espacio que limpiaban estaban nadando en el océano o deambulando en sus dos patas, sabía que tendrían que llegar a eso pronto. Si Louis aceptaba trabajar allí, y Harry tenía toda la intención de convencerlo, vería su naturaleza lo suficientemente pronto.

Todos los humanos que trabajaban allí estaban emparejados con un cambiante o tenían conocimiento previo del mundo paranormal y uno de ellos los había recomendado.

—Vamos a guardarlos y limpiarnos. —Harry colocó la botella de limpiador en el cubo y luego lo recogió. —Enviaré un mensaje de texto a William y le haré saber que hemos terminado el día.

Louis miró su reloj, luego recogió sus pinceles. —Pero tengo otros treinta minutos para mi turno.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Pero no tomamos un descanso, por lo que casi se iguala. —Al ver a Louis abrir la boca, pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su compañero. Harry levantó su mano para atajar las palabras de su amante. —A nadie le importará. Créeme.


	6. Capítulo 5

La mente de Louis se tambaleó. Acababa de tener una reunión no solo con William Roush sino con el hermano mucho más severo, Kaiser. Evidentemente, Harry había tomado en serio las advertencias de Louis, por lo que el hermano mayor había decidido sentarse y escuchar sus preocupaciones de primera mano.

Había sido tan intimidante como el infierno.

Aun así, Louis había encontrado agradable que esas personas obviamente poderosas lo hubieran tomado en serio, aceptando sus advertencias a su valor nominal. Todavía le habían ofrecido un trabajo como asistente de uno de sus biólogos marinos. Trabajaría con un hombre llamado Rawlins Sinkirs durante sus próximas y últimas cuatro horas de turnos de servicio comunitario.

Louis apenas podía contener su emoción, incluso con la gran cantidad de inquietud que sentía. Tan pronto como presentara su aviso de dos semanas en la compañía de su padre, sería un infierno a pagar. Se preguntó si era posible omitir el aviso.

¿Qué tan malo sería eso para los Roushs? Después de todo, le habían ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo de inmediato. Del mismo modo que trabajaron las horas de servicio comunitario en torno a su horario de trabajo habitual, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo mismo para las horas de su nuevo puesto. 

—Prácticamente puedo ver el vapor saliendo de tus oídos—.

Al escuchar el tono burlón de Harry, Louis miró al hombre que lo estaba guiando lejos de las atracciones. Él le dijo que irían a la sección de residencia privada. Evidentemente, Harry vivía en el lugar, al igual que la mayoría del personal. Incluso tenían una playa privada.

Louis todavía no podía creer que los hermanos Roush le hubieran ofrecido un lugar en el complejo. Se preguntó si enredarse con Harry terminaría siendo incómodo una vez que el hombre grande estuviera cansado de él. Louis no podía imaginar que fuera al revés.

El hombre estaba más allá de sexy.

Incluso con lo que podría llamarse un neumático de repuesto en su cintura, Harry presionó todos los botones de Louis. Era más alto, mucho más alto, con un metro ochenta, que amaba. Sus brazos y piernas estaban bien musculosos, y sus pectorales suplicaban que lo acariciaran con la nariz y lo lamieran.

Louis quería lamer y cortar cada centímetro del enorme macho.

¡Mucho calor!

—¿Lou?

Ah, y él me dio un apodo.

Al escuchar la profunda voz de Harry retumbar en la versión abreviada de su nombre, Louis tiró de su mirada hacia él. Vio el hambre en los ojos del hombre y una expresión de preocupación. Queriendo tranquilizar al hombre, le sonrió.

—Estoy un poco abrumado, —admitió Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. —Este lugar, la gente aquí, no es lo que esperaba. —Se burló y puso los ojos en blanco. —Demonios, todo esto seguro no es lo que esperaba cuando me sorprendieron robando en las tiendas.— Hizo una mueca y murmuró—: Todavía no puedo creer que acepté hacer eso tampoco. Un momento tan tonto.

—Lo fue, —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, su tono mezclado con diversión. —Pero te trajo a mí, así que no lo tendré en tu contra.

Louis asintió lentamente. —No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—¿Tus amigos se disculparon?— Preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —Respondió Louis distraídamente. Él dejó de caminar, y su mandíbula se abrió. La vista era... espectacular. —¡Guau!

Acababan de doblar una curva en el camino que cortaba la ladera y una especie de roca. La vista que se extendía ante él hizo volar la mente de Louis. Había una barandilla de piedra y madera, pero más allá de eso... océano, olas y olas rompiendo sobre las rocas.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se paró a su lado. —Increíble, ¿no es así?

—Demonios, sí, —Louis susurró con reverencia. Miró hacia el horizonte e inhaló profundamente, encontrando el aire teñido de océano que le recordaba a Harry. Fue magnífico. —Podría mirar esto por horas.

—Yo también, y lo hice, —admitió Harry, su propia voz reverente. —¿Asumo que sabes cómo nadar?

Louis asintió. —Me encanta nadar. ¿Es seguro nadar por ahí? Las olas se veían terriblemente ásperas.

—Este tramo no es el mejor, pero nunca permitiría que te ocurriera nada. —Harry apretó la cintura de Louis, luego le dio un beso en el cuello. —Y como esquivaste la pregunta, supongo que tus amigos imbéciles no se disculparon por pedirte que hicieras algo tan estúpido.— Un gruñido distintivo entró en la voz de Harry, haciendo que Louis se concentrara en él. —Por favor dime que al menos les diste un pedazo de su mente.

Al darse cuenta de que su amante estaba irritado en su nombre, Louis le ofreció una sonrisa irónica. —En realidad, he estado ignorando sus llamadas.— Vio una sonrisa sorprendida pero extrañamente complacida que curvó los labios de Harry, obligándolo a añadir—: Amenazaron a no pasar el rato conmigo más si no hacia el desafío. Eso no es amistad.

—Más como un enemigo, —estuvo de acuerdo Harry. —Venga. Quiero alejarte de miradas indiscretas para mostrarte lo orgulloso que estoy con tus procesos de pensamiento.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose más que satisfecho al oír las palabras del hombre. Harry usó su agarre para empujarlo hacia adelante, guiándolo a lo largo del camino y fuera de la vista del parque. Una vez que pasaron la colina a la derecha, observó el extenso complejo de apartamentos de varias plantas. Tenía tres pisos, más amplios espacios abiertos cubiertos de hierba exuberante. Más allá del edificio había incluso un estanque que desaparecía alrededor de otra colina. Las rutas de senderismo desaparecieron tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo, lo que probablemente conduce a un área de estacionamiento y la playa.

—Guau, —murmuró Louis de nuevo. —¿Vives aquí? —Al darse cuenta de cuán tonta era la pregunta, rápidamente continuó. —¿Cuántas personas viven y trabajan aquí? 

—Lo hago, y pronto tú también lo harás. —Nuestra comunidad está compuesta por unas ciento ochenta personas, —le dijo Harry. —Vamos, y te mostraré las áreas comunes, luego te llevaré a mi apartamento.

Louis no podía esperar para tener la oportunidad de pasar horas explorando no solo los senderos, sino también el parque. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había más cosas para ver de las que jamás podría haber imaginado.

(...)

Harry se desvió del camino pavimentado, manteniéndolos en el camino que conducía al sendero hacia la playa. —Hay varios carros de golf y utilitarios propiedad de Aquatica, —le dijo a su compañero—. Entonces, cuando estés listo para mudarte, no tendrás que arrastrar las cosas a pie.

Al observar a Louis asentir, incluso mientras continuaba mirando hacia el mar, Harry apreciaba la fascinación de su pareja. Esperaba que eso significara que estaría dispuesto a nadar con su forma de animal. Sabiendo que pronto tendría que familiarizarse con ese conocimiento, se preguntó cómo debería abordarlo.

Quizás tendré que preguntarle a Tort si tiene algún consejo.

Cuando llegaron a donde se cruzaban los caminos, Harry hizo una pausa. Señaló cuesta abajo. —Eso lleva a un mirador, luego a una playa privada. Por lo general, se inunda durante las tormentas, así que, obviamente, ten cuidado. —Nunca Harry permitiría que su pareja vagara por sí mismo si había siquiera un asomo de tormenta, no es que pudiera revelar su veta protectora, todavía. Él apuntó en la dirección opuesta. —Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el camino pavimentado, podríamos haber virado a la izquierda hacia una rotonda en el centro del complejo, y si se queda a la derecha conducirá al área de estacionamiento del apartamento.

Louis continuó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Harry lo guiaba por el camino hacia el complejo. —Estos senderos laterales son senderos para caminatas, —explicó mientras pasaban. —También conducen a varios miradores. —Él sonrió cuando le dijo—: No hay escasez de vistas increíbles por aquí.

—Yo lo creo.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó al escuchar el tono de asombro de Louis. —Vamos. —Bajó la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído de su compañero. —Realmente quiero estar a solas contigo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Louis enfocó a Harry, casi clavando su frente en la nariz de Harry. Levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para perderse la colisión y vio la expresión de los ojos abiertos de su amante. Su conmoción e incredulidad estaban escritas sobre sus rasgos de color marrón oscuro, traicionando que parecía completamente ajeno a su propio atractivo.

Harry decidió aprovechar la respuesta de su compañero de todos modos. Girando para que sus cuerpos estuvieran apretados, Harry apretó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Usó su mano derecha para apoyar su mandíbula, luego bajó la cabeza y capturó sus labios.

El calor y la necesidad se reflejaron instantáneamente a través del cuerpo de Harry en todos los lugares que tocaron. Se deleitó con el lloriqueo necesitado que le alimentaba Louis, cómo permitió que Harry dirigiera y profundizara el beso. Al sentir que Louis se acercaba más y levantaba las manos para agarrar la camisa de Harry, disfrutaba de las respuestas abiertas y embriagadoras de su pareja.

Deslizando su lengua en la boca de Louis, Harry gentilmente mapeó sus dientes y encías. Se lamió la lengua, provocando y animando a su amante a responder. Cuando Louis lo hizo, sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de Harry, succionó el apéndice ligeramente, y su compañero le dio un gruñido ronco que inflamó su sangre aún más.

Superficie plana. Necesito una maldita superficie plana. Necesito desnudarlo y tocarlo y probarlo...

Un agudo silbido agudo seguido de un par de gritos irrumpió en la neblina de necesidad de Harry, recordándole dónde estaban. Redujo el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de Louis. Jadearon suavemente durante unos segundos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron cuando Louis se combó contra él.

Reuniendo su ingenio, Harry murmuró—: Me encanta la forma en que me respondes. —Tarareó mientras se enderezaba y aflojaba su agarre, asegurándose de que su amante tuviera los pies bajo el. —Vamos a entrar, Lou. Quiero follarte.

Los ojos oscuros de Louis estaban tan dilatados, las pupilas negras. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió. —Infiernos, sí. —Retrocedió un paso, mirando la ingle de Harry mientras lo hacía. —Eres enorme. Espero poder llevarte.

Harry no estaba seguro de que Louis hubiera tenido la intención de decir sus palabras suavemente en voz baja, pero estaba bien. 

Agradeció conocer los temores de su pareja. Inclinando la cabeza, Harry canturreó al oído—: No te preocupes, mi compañero. Voy a sacarte de tu mente con la preparación. No te lastimaré.

Louis lo miró y lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir. —Vámonos.

Tomando la mano de Louis, Harry se dirigió hacia los apartamentos. Entró en su edificio y en el ascensor, presionando el botón de arriba. Su lugar estaba en el segundo piso. Afortunadamente, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato.

Al entrar dentro de la caja, Harry tiró de Louis detrás de él, luego lo empujó hacia la esquina y una vez más selló sus labios con los de su amante. Acunó la nuca del hombre y lo saqueó, saboreando el sabor de su hombre. Mientras movía su lengua alrededor de la boca del hombre, sabía que nunca tendría suficiente.

El sonido del ascensor le indicó a Harry que habían llegado y llevó a Louis al pasillo.

Cuando Harry abrió el camino, Louis preguntó—: ¿Por qué había un botón B en el panel del ascensor? ¿Hay un sótano con un gimnasio o algo así?

Su tono entrecortado hizo que el corazón de Harry se elevara, sabiendo que lo había causado. Cuando abrió la puerta, respondió—: No, conduce a un lago subterráneo.

—¡Guau! ¿De Verdad?

Al darse cuenta de cuán irreflexiva era su respuesta, Harry sabía que necesitaba explicar. El hecho de que había un enorme lago debajo del complejo y un túnel que conducía al océano era un secreto cuidadosamente guardado. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho así.

Malditas feromonas de apareamiento jugando con mi cerebro a la boca sin filtro. ¡Mierda!

Después de que él había abierto la puerta y había sacado a su compañero, Harry lo condujo a través de su pequeño vestíbulo hasta su sala de estar delantera. —Te llevaré allí más tarde esta noche.— Se detuvo frente al sofá y agarró el dobladillo inferior de la camisa de Louis. Sosteniendo su mirada, agregó, —Es uno de los muchos secretos de este lugar, Lou. No es algo que puedas compartir con nadie. —Luego, Harry se sacó la camisa de su compañero y la tiró al piso. —¿Tú entiendes?

Louis asintió. —Sí.

—Bien. —Harry retumbó apreciativamente mientras deslizaba sus manos desde los hombros de Louis, por su torso, y sobre sus costillas. —Muy sexy.

—Delgado, —respondió Louis, su voz entrecortada.

Harry se rió suavemente. —Me gusta—. Después de mirar su propio y ancho vientre, volvió su atención a Louis mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en la cintura de sus jeans. —¿No te incomoda que no sea delgado?

La mandíbula de Louis se abrió mientras sacudía rápidamente su cabeza. —No. ¡Eres increíble! —Extendió la mano y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Harry, trazando sobre sus pectorales. —Tantos músculos.

Cuando las puntas de los dedos de Louis rozaron los pezones de Harry, gruñó de placer. Sus protuberancias de cuentas se tensaron aún más, enviando hormigueos por su torso hasta su ingle. Con su pinchazo temblando detrás de los pantalones cortos, se instaló en el sofá, que puso su cara casi al mismo nivel que la ingle de Louis.

Perfecto.

Harry rápidamente abrió el botón, luego deslizó la cremallera. En poco tiempo tenía las solapas extendidas y los pantalones vaqueros de su amante alrededor de sus tobillos. Agarrando las caderas de su amante, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su nariz contra su ingle cubierta de tela e inhaló profundamente.

Tomando en olor penetrante de Louis, Harry gimió de placer. Movió su nariz contra la polla de su pareja, deslizándose arriba y abajo por la cresta oculta. Abriendo la boca, lo amamantó, el sabor era fantástico incluso a través de la tela.

—¡H-Hazz! ¡Oh! —Las caderas de Louis se sacudieron. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo apretó con fuerza. —Oh, eso es mmm.

Amó haber dejado a su pareja casi sin palabras, Harry levantó la cabeza mientras bajaba la pretina de la ropa interior de su amante hacia adelante, luego hacia abajo. Reveló la larga y delgada polla de Louis. Al ver la carne hinchada de su compañero y su cabeza llorosa, se le hizo agua la boca.

Más que feliz de ceder a la tentación de probar la polla de Louis, Harry abrió la boca y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la corona de su amante. Empujó la ropa interior por las piernas de su pareja mientras tomaba la pequeña polla de su ser humano hasta la raíz. Tirando hacia atrás, chupó con fuerza. 

Louis se estremeció en su agarre, sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Harry. Cuando Harry comenzó a sacudirse lentamente, Louis gritó su nombre. Él movió sus caderas y arqueó su espalda.

Harry movió una mano hacia la cadera de Louis mientras se quitaba la polla de su amante. Su compañero gritó consternado, pero Harry no lo dejó colgando por mucho tiempo. Después de haber agarrado un tubo de lubricante de entre los cojines del sofá -había empezado a masturbarse en el sofá para recordar sus turnos con Louis-, besó la corona hinchada de su pareja.

Mirando el cuerpo de su hombre, Harry ordenó—: Quítate la ropa, luego pon un pie en el sofá.

La mirada de Louis se volvió hacia el lubricante en la mano de Harry, luego volvió a su rostro. Él asintió, luego hizo lo que le dijeron. Segundos más tarde, Louis se paró frente a él en un pie, su segundo en el sofá al lado de su cadera y su ingle en una hermosa exhibición.

Pasando las puntas de los dedos por los cortos y nervudos bucles de Louis, Harry gruñó suavemente mientras miraba hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de su amante con los párpados pesados. —Hermoso.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis sabía que si Harry no hubiera tenido un buen agarre en la cadera, se habría hundido en el piso... o se habría derrumbado sobre el regazo del hombre. Nunca había experimentado una mamada tan fantástica. La experiencia de Harry se muestra con la forma en que chupa y se balancea, lamia y masajea, y se burla y presiona.

Si no hubiera tenido un entorpecimiento mental, Louis podría haberse sentido celoso... o inadecuado.

En cambio, las atenciones de Harry no permitieron que Louis guardara un pensamiento en su cabeza. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir... y sentir. Su erección palpitaba al ritmo de las chupadas de Harry, y sus bolas hormigueaban cuando su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más.

Justo cuando Louis estaba seguro de que tenía que encontrar la manera de que su boca o cuerpo reaccionara para poder advertir a su amante, Harry presionó un dedo grueso en su agujero. En el siguiente instante, ese dedo se hundió profundamente en su recto. Mientras podía sentir el lubricante sobre él, deslizándolo fácilmente y cómo y cuándo había abierto el tubo y deslizado hasta los dedos el estiramiento era suficiente para aliviar su inminente orgasmo.

Entonces Harry tarareó y clavó la próstata de Louis. Chispas atravesaron su cuerpo, forzando un jadeo de su garganta. Cuando Harry sacó su dedo y presionó ese botón de placer oculto una vez más, Louis gimió. 

El hormigueo en la base de la columna vertebral de Louis regresó, solo para aliviar una vez más cuando Harry presionó un segundo dedo junto al primero. Él gimió, un temblor lo atravesó. Su ano se cerró sobre los gruesos dedos de su amante.

—Harry, —gimió Louis— ¡Oh mí!

Soltando la polla de Louis, Harry le dio una sonrisa feroz. Sus ojos oscuros parecieron chispear, el hambre nadando en sus profundidades. —Eso es correcto, —gruñó. —Llámame por mi nombre. Voy a sacarte el dedo, luego te tumbaré sobre este sofá y te llenaré, te haré gritar mi nombre aún más. Pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de la erección de Louis, y luego se burló de su hendidura. —Me encanta escuchar tus llantos. Tan hermoso. Llama para mí.

Entonces Harry bajó la cabeza, abrió la boca y envolvió sus dos bolas en calor cálido y húmedo.

Louis aspiró profundamente y luego abrió la boca en un grito silencioso. Solo el apretón causado por los dedos gruesos en su canal, estirándolo, abriéndolo, mantuvo su orgasmo a raya. Perlas de presemen salieron de su ranura, deslizándose sobre la corona sensible.

—Por favor, —susurró Louis. Sus bolas rodaban y hormigueaban, apretando lentamente, jalando contra el calor absorbente. Se le puso la carne de gallina en la ingle. Sus pezones como cuentas.

Harry liberó los testículos de Louis con un pop suave. —¿Sí, mi compañero? —Preguntó bruscamente mientras introducía un tercer dedo.

Chupando en un agudo jadeo, Louis se quedó boquiabierto. No recordaba haberse sentido tan estirado. Se sentía bien y doloroso todo al mismo tiempo. Sus bolas se tensaron. 

—Vente por mí, Lou, —exigió Harry. —Relájate y déjate llevar.

Entonces Harry abrió la boca y una vez más se tragó la polla hasta la raíz. Tragó la corona de Louis, masajeando la hinchada cabeza. Entre eso y los dedos amasando su próstata, Louis cayó por el borde. Él rugió en dicha, sus sentidos silbando.

Mientras la polla de Louis continuaba latiendo, Harry liberó a medias su polla incluso mientras seguía mamando. Su cuerpo doblándose sobre la cabeza de su amante, se estremeció y se estremeció. Con su cuerpo cantando con éxtasis, apenas lo sintió cuando Harry introdujo un cuarto dedo en su recto.

Lanzando un suave suspiro, Louis rápidamente absorbió la leve incomodidad. Sus sentidos continuaron vibrando felizmente. Entre la manipulación en su polla y culo, ni siquiera se ablandó, haciendo que sus sentidos giraran.

Entonces el mundo pareció girar.

Louis estaba seguro de que su mente se había derretido debido a su orgasmo, pero luego se dio cuenta de la suavidad de un cojín del sofá debajo de la espinilla y las rodillas. Se dio cuenta de que el mundo no había girado, pero lo había hecho. Su amante lo había movido, de alguna manera levantando y colocando su cuerpo en el sofá.

Con las rodillas sobre el cojín, Louis se quedó de espalda. Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su espalda, ejerciendo una presión suave. Obedeciendo la orden silenciosa, se inclinó por la cintura.

—Tan jodidamente sexy, —canturreó Harry, frotando con la palma hacia arriba y hacia abajo la espina dorsal de Louis. —Muy bonito. Todo mío, Lou. Eres mío. 

Al mismo tiempo, Louis escuchó el crujido de la ropa, diciéndole que Harry se había desnudado. 

Louis logró hacer que su mente confusa por el orgasmo examinara las palabras de Harry. Abrió la boca para preguntar sobre ellos, preguntar sobre la reclamación de su amante. Luego sintió la caída del cojín detrás de él y el calor del cuerpo de su amante a lo largo de su espalda y muslos.

La fría piel de Harry se deslizó contra la carne más caliente de Louis, causando que se le pusiera la carne de gallina en los brazos y el cuello. Su amante se acercó a él y le palmeó el pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones mientras le daba besos en la nuca. En el siguiente instante, la cabeza ancha y roma de la erección de Harry extendió su músculo guardián más ancho, más ancho, entonces la cabeza larga de la polla de Harry estaba dentro de él. Louis se sujetó a la carne gruesa y la tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Fácil, —canturreó Harry, acariciando su cuello. —Respira para mí, Lou—. Pellizcó ligeramente los pezones de Louis, luego los torció ligeramente. —Respira y empuja hacia afuera. Déjame entrar.

Harry comenzó a besar a lo largo de su clavícula y su cuello. Mientras tanto, deslizó sus dedos sobre la carne del pecho de Louis. Él jugueteó con sus dedos a lo largo de sus costillas, pellizcó sus pezones, y tiró suavemente de su vello púbico.

Para la sorpresa de Louis, sus músculos se relajaron más rápido que nunca. Harry obviamente lo sintió, porque comenzó a hundir su pene grueso y caliente cada vez más dentro de él. Mientras tanto, siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Louis, estimulando sus sentidos, distrayéndolo de la leve quemadura.

Cuando Harry tocó fondo, aquietó sus caderas.

Louis sintió la ingle de su amante apretada contra sus nalgas. El hombre mucho más grande se envolvió alrededor de él. Sentía como si hubiera rodeado a Louis por completo, abrazándolo, envolviéndolo en un capullo de placentero placer. Louis disfrutó de la sensación, amando la experiencia.

—Oh, Lou, —Harry retumbó. —Te sientes tan bien, tan perfecto.

Jadeando suavemente, Louis volvió la cabeza. Miró por encima del hombro y observó la expresión de su amante. Sus labios fueron separados de sus dientes en una sonrisa salvaje. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con su evidente deleite.

—También te sientes increíble, —susurró Louis—. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. No entiendo. —Cerró la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no balbucear.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Solo espera. Se pone mejor. Mientras hablaba, metió su polla casi hasta el final.

Louis sintió la corona hinchada de Harry tironear ligeramente de su anillo guardián. Luego empujó hacia adentro y adentro, presionando contra su próstata. Un hormigueo ardiente estalló en su entrepierna, causando que su piel se pusiera de piel de gallina, sus bolas rodaran y su polla se llenara. Cuando Harry lo hizo por segunda vez, Louis no pudo contener su jadeo por el placer que le causaba el estímulo.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Louis. —¡Oh Dios! 

—Eso es todo, cariño, —instó Harry. —Llama mi nombre. Muéstrame cuánto te gusta que llene tu cuerpo.

Cuando Louis sintió que Harry se hundía en él una y otra vez, comenzó una letanía de tonterías. No podría haber mantenido la boca cerrada, incluso si lo hubiera intentado. La forma en que Harry apuñaló su sensible paquete de nervios se sintió demasiado fantástico, iluminando sus terminaciones nerviosas de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Vente para mí, Louis, —le gruñó Harry al oído. Su aliento calentó su piel, calentando su carne. —Vamos. —Quiero sentir tus músculos ordeñándome.

Por un instante, Louis no pensó que podría obedecer. Su ano estaba tan extendido, la quemadura leve restante, e incluso con la forma en que le dolía la polla, simplemente no creía que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces Harry acunó sus bolas y las rodó ligeramente mientras pellizcaba su pezón con esta otra mano.

—Vamos, bebé, —instó de nuevo. —Déjame sentirlo.

Harry chupó a lo largo del tendón de su cuello, tomando la carne. Entre la estimulación extra, su cuerpo se sentía como si ardiera en llamas. Su orgasmo se abrió paso a través de él, agarrando su cuerpo, haciendo que se sacudiera y se moviera en el agarre de su amante mientras oleadas de endorfinas hormigueantes le inundaron.

Justo cuando Louis descendía del intenso éxtasis, escuchó a Harry gemir y quedarse inmóvil detrás de él. El fluido caliente fluyó dentro de su canal, llenándolo y calentándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Él gimió ante la sensación inesperada, luego un pensamiento lo golpeó. 

Olvidamos usar un condón.

Antes de que pudiera expresar la idea, sintió que Harry abría la boca y rodeaba con su mandíbula el punto donde su hombro se une al cuello . Para su sorpresa, su amante lo mordió, duro. Una punzada de dolor se disparó a través de él, y él abrió la boca para gritar. Excepto, en el siguiente instante, el dolor se transformó en agudos zumbidos de placer que lo atravesaron, y el tercer orgasmo en la última hora se estrelló sobre él.

Louis gimió bruscamente cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, luego sintió que sus ojos rodaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, y no sintió nada en absoluto.

(...)

Al darse cuenta que le había dado tanto placer a Louis que se había desmayado, llenó a Harry con cierta medida de orgullo. Tarareó alegremente mientras sacaba los dientes del cuello de su compañero y lamía la herida, sellándola. Al disfrutar el sabor de la sangre de su amante, se tragó las últimas gotas, luego presionó un beso en la marca que había dejado atrás.

Mío.

Una sensación de alegría feliz lo llenó, incluso mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que tenía mucho que explicar a su amante mucho más joven.

Aliviando su pinchazo del cálido cuerpo de Louis, Harry tarareó. Levantó cuidadosamente a su compañero en sus brazos y se enderezó.

Mientras atravesaba su apartamento, llevó a Louis a su habitación y lo acostó en la cama.

Después de limpiar a Louis y a él mismo, colocó una manta sobre él. Estaba tan tentado de meterse en la cama con él, de acurrucarse a su alrededor, pero decidió preparar algunas otras cosas. Después de ponerse los pantalones cortos, sacó su teléfono celular e hizo algunas llamadas. Mientras hacía eso, preparó un almuerzo tardío.

Harry acababa de preparar su comida cuando escuchó el ruido de pies. Volvió su atención al pasillo y sonrió cuando apareció Louis. Su amante estaba envuelto en la manta y miró un poco con incertidumbre.

Eso no servirá.

Limpiándose las manos en una servilleta, Harry se cruzó con el hombre. Arrojó el papel usado sobre la mesa al pasar, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante. Bajando su cabeza, presionó sus labios en los de Louis una vez, dos veces, antes de deslizar sus labios sobre los de su compañero, trazando a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que pudo acariciar su oreja.

—Hola, Lou, —saludó Harry suavemente. Pasó una mano por la espalda cubierta con la manta de Louis y masajeó suavemente su cuello. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Levantando la cabeza, Harry sonrió a su amante y buscó su rostro.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara la forma en que Louis mordisqueaba su labio. Se dio cuenta de que también parecía estar teniendo dificultades para encontrar su mirada. Acunando su cráneo, palmeándole el pelo corto, lo instó a inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver la cautela en los ojos oscuros de Louis casi lo destripó.

—¿Estás bien?— Un oscuro pensamiento lo golpeó, causando que la inquietud hiciera que su intestino se agitara. —¿Te lastimé?

Para alivio de Harry, los ojos de Louis se abrieron de inmediato, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. —No estoy herido. De verdad—. Entonces frunció el ceño y alzó la mano sobre su hombro. —Excepto—. Estiró su cuello, mirándose a sí mismo. —Pensé que era más profundo.

Eso alivió algo de la inquietud de Harry, pero aún podía oler la angustia de Louis. —Entonces dime qué pasa, —instó. —No puedo ayudar si no sé.

—Condón.— La única palabra estalló en los labios de Louis antes de cerrar repentinamente la boca. Él hizo una mueca. —No usamos condón. Yo... nunca he hecho nada sin uno, pero...

¡Bueno, mierda!

La comprensión inundó a Harry. —Entiendo tus miedos, —comenzó lentamente. —Pero un condón no es necesario entre nosotros. Debería haberte explicado eso antes, pero sentirte, tocarte... Hizo una pausa y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mismo. —Fue a mi cabeza.

Louis permaneció en silencio durante varios latidos, y Harry sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. —¿Qué quieres decir con que no se necesita un condón?— Se movió de un pie a otro, y solo el agarre de Harry sobre su cabeza evitó que se mojara la barbilla y rompiera el contacto visual. Louis tragó con fuerza lo suficiente para que su nuez de Adán se balanceara antes de decir finalmente—: Parece que estamos comenzando una relación seria, con la que no tengo ningún problema, pero aun así, deberíamos habernos probado antes de tomar una decisión como esa.

Sabía que tenía mucho que explicar, pero tuvo problemas para decidir por dónde empezar. Tal vez mostrar y contar fue la mejor manera?

Ver para creer, después de todo.

—Nos preparé la comida. —Harry sabía que su súbito cambio de tema confundía a Louis, pero sabía que eso cambiaría. —Preguntaste sobre el lago subterráneo que te dije que era un secreto. Esto está ligado a eso. ¿Vas a ir allí conmigo y explicaré lo que está pasando?

Los ojos de Louis se estrecharon por un instante, pero él todavía asintió. El hecho de que su estómago diera ese momento un gruñido podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Aún así, Harry lo tomaría.

Harry picoteó un beso rápido en los labios de Louis antes de retroceder un paso. —Gracias. Todo tendrá sentido una vez que lo explique.

Dioses, espero poder seguir con eso.

—Solo déjame conseguir la comida. —Harry se volvió hacia el mostrador de la cocina.

Después de tomar una canasta de picnic de su despensa y amontonar sándwiches de ensalada de huevo, papas fritas, refrescos, jugos y frutas, Harry dio media vuelta. No vio a Louis donde lo había dejado parado, y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta, pero luego escuchó a alguien moverse por la habitación delantera.

Harry agarró la manija de la canasta y se apresuró hacia la esquina. Su aliento lo dejó en un zumbido de alivio, y su corazón volvió a establecer un ritmo regular. Por un segundo, pensó que su compañero lo había dejado, y la agonía, el miedo que lo había golpeado... nunca quiso volver a sentir eso.

Tengo que hacer que mi compañero entienda.


	8. Capítulo 7

Increíble.

Eso era lo que era.

¡Excepto que lo vi hacerlo!

Louis se sentó en un lado de su cama, su mente repitió todas las cosas increíbles, fascinantes y completamente increíbles que había visto solo dos días antes. Su nuevo amante, Harry Coonan, el gigantesco y enorme gigante de un hombre, se había convertido en un animal, un animal acuático, un animal acuático que era totalmente masivo y se suponía que estaba extinto.

¡Mierda!

Harry lo había llevado al lago subterráneo, que había sido absolutamente espectacular. Louis no estaba preparado para la vista: la caverna era enorme, con enormes luces en forma de globo colgando en lo alto, revelando que el techo estaba al menos tres pisos por encima de su cabeza. El ascensor se había abierto en una plataforma de unos doce por dieciocho pies con escalones que bajaban y terminaban en una playa.

Cuando Louis preguntó por qué había tantas escaleras para bajar a la playa, Harry le explicó que las aguas de la caverna se inundaban un par de veces al año si pasaba cierto tipo de tormenta. El elevador se construyó sobre la línea de flotación, aunque había una serie de características especiales de drenaje y bomba de agua que actuaban como respaldo para mantener el elevador y el eje a salvo y seguro... por las dudas.

Harry había bajado los escalones, luego extendió el picnic en la playa. Fue solo después de que Louis comió medio sándwich de ensalada de huevo que Harry había anunciado su primer bombazo.

Los cambiaformas eran hombres y mujeres reales que compartían su psique con un homólogo animal y podían convertirse en ese animal a voluntad. Harry y la mayoría del personal de World of Aquatica eran cambiaformas. Cuando se convertían en su forma animal, eran completamente conscientes, sabían quiénes eran, quiénes eran otros, e incluso mostraban lealtad y jerarquía dentro de una manada, orgullo o manada... como en una manada de ballenas.

Mientras que muy pocos de los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en Aquatica se convirtieron en ballenas, todavía era lo que llamaban su... grupo.

No es sorprendente que Kaiser y William fueran el alfa y el beta, el líder y el segundo al mando, respectivamente. Ellos eran los principales dueños del parque, después de todo. Según Harry, el resto de los cambiaformas eran considerados accionistas privados.

Y yo soy el compañero de Harry.

Louis levantó su mano hacia su cuello. Tocándose la cicatriz de la mordida que Harry había dejado allí, la mordida que lo había enviado espiralmente hacia el orgasmo, se estremeció. Su amante lo había reclamado... ya que ahora estaban casados.

¡Mierda! 

Por supuesto, eso también significaba que tenía un amante dedicado a él, solo él, siempre fiel.

Poniendo mis propias necesidades por encima de las suyas.

Sin embargo, ¿y sus necesidades? Yo podría cuidar de ellas. Él no debería estar haciendo todo el trabajo.

Boqueando, Louis se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba él aceptando esto? Si bien encontró la idea de que los hombres se convirtieran en animales realmente fantásticos, no podía negar lo maravilloso que era.

Una vaca marina de Steller.

En eso se convirtió Harry. Tenía unos treinta y cinco pies de largo y era masivo... del tamaño de una ballena enorme. La forma animal de su amante también era hermosa, a su manera, recordándole los manatíes, excepto los más grandes.

Louis había puesto cara de valiente a lo largo de todas las explicaciones, pero había visto la preocupación en los ojos de Harry. Su amante sabía que se había vuelto loco internamente. Sin embargo, incluso mientras estaba fuera de sí en estado de shock, había entendido la necesidad de mantener su secreto.

Había prometido nunca hablar una palabra de nada a otra alma.

Después de eso, Louis había recogido su auto de Colton, que era un cambiaforma caballo de mar, guau. Tenía que admitir que su auto había conducido mejor de lo que podía recordar. Los frenos no chirriaron, el escalofrío en la parte delantera cuando llegó a sesenta millas por hora se había ido, e incluso la radio no parpadeó de vez en cuando. 

Colton era un mecánico dotado, y cuando Louis le preguntó cuánto costaba, el esbelto hombre de pelo negro había fruncido los labios y se había marchado sin responder.

Harry explicó que los costos mecánicos para quienes trabajan en Aquatica estaban completamente cubiertos por sus beneficios. Además de eso, Louis era el compañero de Harry. Incluso si Louis no hubiera sido establecido para trabajar allí, el trabajo mecánico hubiera sido gratis.

Espero que Hope Colton no crea que intentaba insultarlo. Eran como una gran familia. No quiero insultar a la familia de Harry.

De repente, Louis realmente quería volver y disculparse. Él también quería ver a Harry. Al pensar en su amante, su pecho se revolvió extrañamente.

Habían pasado menos de treinta y seis horas desde que Louis había visto a Harry, y se dio cuenta de que no debería haber ignorado la llamada de su gran amante la noche anterior.

Negando con la cabeza, Louis decidió que, independientemente de lo que Harry fuera en realidad, el hombre estaba ofreciendo todo lo que siempre había deseado en bandeja de plata: amor, aceptación e incluso una familia.

Sería un tonto si le daba la espalda a eso.

Louis tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y rápidamente escribió un texto.

Lamento haberte ignorado anoche. Necesitaba... tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Ahora entiendo mejor, y espero verte pronto.

Se levantó de donde había estado sentado en la cama y rápidamente se puso un par de pantalones cortos de carga y una camiseta gris. Puso sus pies en un par de sandalias, luego tomó una muda de ropa y los metió en una pequeña bolsa de lona. Por último, agarró uno de sus polos de trabajo de World of Aquatica y metió eso también en la bolsa.

Si todo iba bien, pasaría la noche con el hombre que quería ser su compañero.

Entiendo mi amor. Te di mucho en qué pensar. Espero verte también.

Louis sonrió.

Amor. Guau. Qué pensamiento.

Arrodillándose la correa sobre su hombro, Louis salió de su habitación. Llegó al vestíbulo y estaba agarrando su chaqueta del armario cuando escuchó pasos. La tensión se disparó por sus hombros.

—Louis.

¡Mierda!

Louis se volvió para mirar a su padre, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en casa a media mañana. —¿Sí, señor?— Viendo el brillo frío en los ojos oscuros de su padre y la expresión dura de sus rasgos delgados, Louis sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban.

Su padre levantó su mano, atrayendo la atención de Louis hacia la camisa que sostenía. —¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo? —Su tono era glacial.

Louis simplemente luchó contra una mueca de dolor. El tono de su padre era el mismo que cuando le había dicho que era homosexual. Expresó claramente su disgusto y exigió que inmediatamente se retractara de lo que acababa de decir. 

Para empeorar las cosas, Armando usó ambas manos para extender la camisa que sostenía... revelando uno de los polos de Louis con el logo de World of Aquatica en él.

¡De mierda! ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Entonces Louis notó la mancha de ketchup cerca del cuello. Eso había estado en su cesto de la ropa. Louis había hecho su propia ropa durante años... desde la pubertad y los sueños húmedos. 

Sí, embarazoso.

También significaba que su padre había estado fisgoneando en su habitación.

¿Pero por qué?

—¿Bien?

Aclarándose la garganta, Louis se obligó a encontrarse con la fría mirada de su padre directamente. —Había planeado poner mis dos semanas en la oficina el lunes, —mintió. En realidad, tenía la intención de fianza, pero no podía admitir eso ante su padre. —Encontré otro trabajo.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de su padre mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. Su labio se curvó. —Parece que es hora de que te haga crecer.

Antes de que Louis pudiera moverse, su padre lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de la puerta y del pasillo.

(...)

Al igual que el comienzo de cada turno, Harry esperó en la entrada de los empleados. Frunció el ceño, mirando su reloj. Louis llega tarde. 

Nunca ha llegado tarde.

Harry habría pensado que era porque Louis aún estaba enloqueciendo, excepto por el texto que había recibido solo una hora antes. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y volvió a leer lo que le habían enviado anteriormente. Su compañero se disculpó y dijo que estaba deseando verlo. El tono fue contrito pero optimista.

Louis había estado esperando verlo. Harry simplemente lo sabía. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, Harry pensó en sus opciones. Rodó sus ojos cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó, mande un mensaje al hombre. Harry rápidamente marcó un mensaje.

Oye, Lou. ¿Te quedaste atascado en el lado de la carretera? ¿Debo contactar a Colton?

Mientras seguía mirando el camino de entrada, Harry apretó con fuerza su teléfono. Se frotó la frente, cambiando su peso con impaciencia. Después de otros quince minutos, no podía esperar más.

Harry entró a zancadas a través de la única entrada de los empleados, luego tomó un trote mientras se dirigía hacia las oficinas de seguridad. Atravesando las puertas, pasó por encima del escritorio principal, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, y se dirigió directamente al ala electrónica. Eban tenía la puerta abierta y rápidamente se puso de pie, siguiéndolo.

—¿Hazz? —Eban llamó. —¿Qué pasa?

Sin molestarse en tocar, Harry abrió la puerta de la gran sala que contenía todos los monitores de seguridad y las computadoras. —Louis falta. 

Harry lo dijo más a Ovram que a Eban, incluso mientras miraba por encima del hombro al jefe de policía. Notó las cejas fruncidas de Eban y expresión preocupada. Harry también vio cómo Ovram le echó un vistazo desde donde estaba sentado frente a una bahía de pantallas de computadora, luego se giró para mirar sus dispositivos electrónicos. El hombre era un cambiador de leones marinos y el mejor tipo tecnológico que una compañía podía pedir.

—Acabas de hablarle de los cambiaformas anteayer, ¿verdad?— Eban aclaró su garganta, lo miró con conmiseración. —¿No es más probable que necesite más de un día para envolver su cerebro en la idea de los cambiaformas?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar con el ceño fruncido a Eban, jefe de la fuerza ejecutiva o no. Cuando Eban entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia, Harry hizo una mueca, y luego explicó rápidamente—: Hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero he recibido esto antes. —Le tendió su teléfono a Eban, dejándolo leer el texto por sí mismo.

—Obtuve las coordenadas del rastreador de Louis, —dijo Ovram, volviendo a llamar la atención. Señaló su pantalla, que mostraba una serie de líneas y cajas con una luz roja parpadeando. —Su automóvil todavía está en su casa.

Había una razón alternativa por la que Harry había necesitado que Colton inspeccionara el viaje de Louis. Por orden de Kaiser, se había instalado un dispositivo de localización por GPS en el automóvil de Louis. Su alfa no quería dejar nada al azar... como Louis perder su mierda y no aceptar su existencia o algo así.

Tendrían que haberlo rastreado. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó—: ¿Cuál es la dirección?

—¿Vas a ir allí?, —Preguntó Eban incrédulo. —¿Por qué?

Harry le arrebató el teléfono al jefe de policía. —Porque iré allí para atraparlo. —Su teléfono vibró en su mano.

—La dirección está en su teléfono, —le dijo Ovram.

—Gracias. —Harry se giró y casi chocó con Eban, quien todavía estaba parado detrás de él.

El gran cambiador de tiburón blanco no se movió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Necesito ir.

Gruñendo suavemente, Eban hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Él giró y se dirigió hacia el frente. —Llama a Dare y Westram. Haz que se reúnan conmigo en el estacionamiento... ¡Ahora! —Luego agarró el brazo de Harry, manteniendo su ímpetu hacia adelante, y ordenó:— Quédate ahí.

Harry quería negarse. Incluso abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero pudo ver la oficina de Eban y cerró la boca. El cambiador de tiburones estaba tirando de una funda de hombro, luego una chaqueta para ocultarlo.

—¿Vienes?

—Diablos, sí, —respondió Eban. —Si Louis no está aquí porque se está volviendo loco, te ayudaré a traerlo. —Cuando Harry abrió la boca para gruñir una respuesta, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo. en... lo llaman un sexto sentido-Eban levantó la mano para acallar sus palabras y declaró—: Y si hay algún otro problema, te ayudaré a desenredar a tu pareja. —Leí los informes sobre su padre, y lo hemos estado investigando. A él no le gusta verse frustrado. 

Harry asintió, aliviado más de lo que podía decir.

Eban luego abrió la puerta de la oficina de seguridad. Mientras se movía, se llevó un teléfono a la cara. —Alpha, tenemos una situación. Protocolo de extracción.

La audición superior de cambiante de Harry le permitió escuchar la respuesta de Alpha Kaiser. —¿Louis?

—Sí.

—¿Razón?

—Perdiendo su turno, —dijo Eban, luego explicó rápidamente la creencia de Harry. —Hay muchas posibilidades de que esté retenido contra su voluntad.

—Voy en camino.

La mandíbula de Harry se abrió mientras miraba cómo Eban se metía el teléfono en el bolsillo. —¿El alfa viene?

Eban resopló cuando sacudió un asentimiento. —Claro. —Él sonrió mientras miraba hacia él. —Realmente no crees que Alpha nos dejaría ir por nuestra cuenta en una búsqueda de pareja, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no pensé en eso.— Harry volvió a revisar su teléfono, tomando la dirección que Ovram le había enviado. Él silbó apreciativamente. —Barrio de Ritzy.

—Sabíamos que sería, teniendo en cuenta quién es su padre. —Al salir del parque, Eban abrió el camino hacia un todoterreno negro en el que Dare y Westram ya se habían apoyado. —Tendremos un plan mientras estamos en camino.

—Toma el BMW, —ordenó Kaiser, anunciando su presencia. Le arrojó las llaves a Eban. —Tú conduces. Westram, eres directo con él. Atrévete, estás conmigo y con Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon mientras seguía a su alfa hacia la bahía del garaje que albergaba la limusina estilo SUV. Por lo que había escuchado, la única vez que usaron el vehículo fue cuando Kaiser y William tuvieron que asistir a eventos de recaudación de fondos u otras funciones importantes. Como dueños del parque marino internacionalmente conocido, los hermanos debían codearse con los ricos ocasionalmente.

Harry ciertamente nunca había estado en el vehículo. Eso cambió cuando entró en la parte posterior, sentándose en el asiento orientado hacia atrás. Dare, un cambiante pulpo gigante de seis pies y seis pulgadas se instaló junto a él. Kaiser se relajó frente a ellos.

Kaiser tendió su mano. —Veamos el texto que te convence de que todavía no se está volviendo loco.

Harry entregó su teléfono y se movió en su asiento. Él no tenía nada íntimo en su teléfono, pero aún así... teniendo su alfa leyendo sus textos, Harry lo encontró un poco incómodo.

El teléfono en la mano de Kaiser zumbó. El alfa levantó una ceja, luego le ofreció el teléfono a Harry.

Tomándolo, Harry leyó el texto de Louis, y su corazón pareció saltear un latido.

Papá encontró la camisa del logotipo de Aquatica. No contento No estoy seguro de cuándo podré escapar. Él me encerró

El texto se cortó, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si lo habían interrumpido, así que había enviado lo que pudo. El miedo se deslizó por su espina dorsal, y giró la mirada hacia su alfa. El otro hombre le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora mientras bajaba la partición entre la parte trasera y el espacio del conductor.

—Vamos con un enfoque agresivo, —afirmó Kaiser. —¿Trajiste el metraje?

—Me pondré en contacto con Ovram para que lo envíe a mi teléfono, —respondió Westram, sacando su teléfono. El cambiaformas tiburón inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, usando una mano para meterse el pelo gris hasta la altura de los hombros detrás de su oreja antes obviamente de enfocarse en su dispositivo. —Lo tendremos en breve.

—Excelente.

—¿Cuál es tu intención, Alpha? —Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Kaiser sonrió con calma, luego explicó.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de que le gustara el plan de su alfa.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis esperaba y rezó para que su texto se hubiera transmitido. No podía sacar su teléfono para comprobarlo. Había sido un golpe de suerte que su padre no se hubiera molestado en buscarlo antes de que lo dejara por unos minutos en su estudio.

Mientras Louis había tenido suficiente tiempo para silenciar su teléfono antes de que su padre regresara, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para componer un texto. Después de escuchar a su padre despotricar y desvariar en su gruñido frío y enojado durante más de una hora, se encontró solo otra vez. Le había dado los pocos segundos preciosos que había necesitado para enviar un mensaje a Harry. Lamentablemente, no fue completa.

—Oye, Louis, —saludó Daniel, siguiendo al padre de Louis a la habitación. Sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca despectiva, y sus ojos oscuros tenían un tinte cruel para ellos. Las hermosas facciones del hombre moreno se retorcieron en una expresión de disgusto. —Fuiste atrapado robando en tiendas. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Chupas la gran polla del guardia de seguridad para salir de ella?

Gruñendo, Louis se puso en pie de un salto y espetó, —No hables de Harry de esa manera. Es un hombre mejor de lo que nunca serás. —Entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó, y frunció el ceño hacia Daniel. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? 

—Está aquí mostrándome fotos tuyas trabajando como conserje en ese parque marino... y también mostrándote jodidamente con ese mismo guardia de seguridad. —Su padre se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón. Mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes, añadió—: Aquí tienes tu dinero, Daniel. —Tiró el paquete de billetes envueltos: Louis no podía decir cuánto era, pero la pila parecía impresionante, con la forma en que era envuelto en una banda con el logo del banco. —Gracias por la información.

Daniel atrapó el dinero, luego acercó las cuentas a su cara y usó un pulgar para abanicarse con ellas. Inhaló profundamente, como si disfrutara del olor de todo el dinero. Luego, se llevó los billetes a la boca y besó la pila.

—Bien, —murmuró, con los ojos brillantes de avaricia.

—Vete, —ordenó fríamente Armando, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al hombre codicioso. —Ahora.

Sonriendo burlonamente, Daniel usó la pila de billetes para saludar a Louis, y luego silbó mientras paseaba por la sala.

—¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! —Susurró Louis, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Daniel. Él pensó que ese hombre era su amigo.

¿Estaban involucrados Rian y Curt también?

—Siempre has tenido un juicio terrible, —comentó Armando. —Es por eso que he decidido que este paso es necesario.

Louis devolvió su enfoque a su padre. Su inquietud se intensificó. —¿Qué paso?

—En realidad, tú eliges. —Su padre se reclinó en su asiento, apoyó los codos en los brazos y juntó los dedos delante de él. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mientras lo miraba. —Hipnosis, terapia de conversión o una especie de campo de entrenamiento. —Él sonrió.

—¿Campo de entrenamiento? —Louis se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Quieres que me una al ejército? Por qué

—Por supuesto que no, —interrumpió su padre. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y Louis se imaginó que se estaba resistiendo a la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco con irritación. —Así es como se llama. Escuché que es bastante popular entre los deportistas y la salud. También te pateará el culo flaco y te convertirá en un verdadero hombre. —Su sonrisa era más que un poco fría. —Igual que las otras opciones también lo harán. —El tiempo y el dolor que desees soportar... bueno, eso depende de ti.

La respiración de Louis se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba sugiriendo. Armando pretendía que pasara por algún tipo de proceso de modificación de conducta. No solo su padre estaba tratando de evitar que fuera homosexual, sino que tenía la intención de remodelarlo a su propia imagen: un hombre de negocios hambriento de poder.

—¿Bien?— Presionó su padre. —¿Qué opción será?

Con la mente trastornada, Louis no supo cómo responder.

—Siempre estabas indeciso. —Armando negó con la cabeza, su expresión oscureciéndose. —Entonces elegiré para ti.

—No estoy indeciso. —Louis finalmente encontró su lengua. Él cuadró sus hombros y devolvió la mirada de su padre. —Simplemente no quiero seguir tus pasos. No quiero entrar en el negocio. Quiero trabajar con peces y animales marinos. Soy homosexual. No quiero niños, y estoy seguro de que no pretendo tomar a una mujer pobre y golpearla solo para tener un heredero al que obligar a mi voluntad. ¡No puedes controlar mi vida!

Las fosas nasales de Armando se encendieron. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Incluso el tic regresó a su mandíbula. Lentamente se puso de pie y, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyó las yemas de los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Sorprendido de escuchar la suave modulación en el tono de su padre, Louis asintió una vez. —Sí.

—Bueno, ciertamente no me gustaría que divulgues ese rumor, —comentó su padre suavemente. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus facciones cuando un frío resplandor entró en sus ojos. —Te enviaré a una clínica de pacientes hospitalizados que usa hipnosis primero. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos como una expresión que para todo el mundo parecía benevolente, como si estuviera haciendo un gran favor a Louis, cruzó sus facciones. —No te preocupes. Tu vida será mejor que eso. Incluso inventaremos una bonita historia de portada para ti. Uno lo creerá, una vez que todo esté dicho y hecho. Él ladeó la cabeza. —Tal vez construir casas en un país del tercer mundo. —Ese tipo de cosas siempre es bueno para los negocios.

—Oh, Dios mío, —susurró Louis, alejándose de su padre. Si pudiera llegar a la puerta, tal vez podría huir. —Estás loco. No puedes...

—¿No puedo qué?— Armando lo interrumpió. —¿No puedo salvar a mi hijo de cometer una serie de errores tontos?

—No puedes hacer que viva mi vida de acuerdo con lo que quieres. —Louis apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Él lo giró. 

Sonó el teléfono de Armando.

Aprovechando la interrupción, Louis abrió la puerta y se giró... solo para encontrar a Stiles Gribble, un hombre calvo y negro que Louis siempre había considerado como un guardaespaldas de chófer, parado allí mismo.

Stiles se volvió y se centró en él. —¿Están listos usted y el señor Whitney para que yo los lleve?

—Uh...

—No, todavía, —respondió Armando detrás de Louis. Su voz se había endurecido. —Pero necesito que escolte a algunos caballeros desde la puerta de entrada a mi oficina. —Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Louis y la apretó con fuerza. —Parece que hay imágenes de ladrones de mi hijo, después de todo.

Louis se tensó cuando vio a Stiles asentir y alejarse. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo mientras Armando ordenaba—: Vuelve adentro.

Girándose lentamente, Louis inclinó la cabeza y actuó como si fuera a obedecer. Tan pronto como Stiles dobló la esquina y desapareció, torció su torso, rompiendo el grito de asombro de su padre. Corrió en la otra dirección, ignorando la orden a gritos del hombre para que dejara de correr.

Deslizándose sobre los escalones de piedra del vestíbulo lateral, Louis llegó a la puerta. Rápidamente lo abrió y salió corriendo. Dirigiéndose a la izquierda, rodeó el edificio, mientras rezaba para poder llegar al garaje sin encontrarse con uno de los guardias de seguridad de su padre. Nunca habían detenido a Louis antes, actuando siempre como si fuera invisible, pero eso podría cambiar. Bueno, todos excepto el guardia de la puerta. Ese hombre, Salomón Lynch, un hombre de hombros anchos, pelo rubio y ojos azules a quien Louis siempre había considerado demasiado apuesto para su propio bien, siempre saludaba con la cabeza o se despedía.

Justo cuando Louis abría la puerta lateral del garaje, vio a un guardia de seguridad que venía corriendo por la esquina. Se deslizó en el garaje, esperando que no lo hubieran visto. Aun así, corrió hacia su automóvil y rápidamente sacó su llave de repuesto del estuche magnético oculto debajo de la rueda trasera.

Louis se deslizó detrás del volante y presionó el botón de la puerta del garaje. Justo cuando encendió su viejo Focus, vio que se abría la puerta lateral. Su corazón se tropezó en su pecho cuando presionó el botón de bloqueo en la puerta de su auto. El guardia de seguridad corrió hacia él y golpeó la culata contra la ventana del lado del conductor.

El vidrio se hizo añicos. Louis gritó y golpeó su auto en reversa. Con la esperanza de tener suficiente espacio libre, Louis pisó el acelerador. El auto se disparó hacia atrás.

Louis se enderezó y vio al guardia a través del parabrisas. El hombre apuntó su arma hacia él, haciendo que el corazón de Louis se disparara en su pecho. Giró la rueda e hizo el giro más rápido de tres puntos que alguna vez había hecho, encogiéndose al escuchar el sonido de balas en el metal.

¡Mierda!

Cuando dobló una curva en el camino de entrada, Louis sintió un gran alivio al estar fuera de la línea de fuego del pistolero. Luego vio a alguien que entraba en la carretera a cincuenta pasos frente a él. Debatió sobre atropellarlo, luego se dio cuenta de quién era y pisó los frenos y golpeó los cerrojos de las puertas.

Harry de alguna manera se las arregló para verse elegante cuando dobló su enorme cuerpo en el asiento del pasajero de Louis.

Boquiabierto, Louis lo miró. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—Solo maneja, Lou, y te explicaré por el camino.

El sonido de más disparos lo convenció de la urgencia de la orden de Harry. Piso el pedal hasta el fondo y se lanzó hacia adelante. La puerta apareció y se preguntó si su viejo automóvil podría embestirla.

Luego se abrió.

Cuando Louis cruzó la puerta abierta, vio a Solomon a través del cristal de la puerta de entrada. El hombre estaba sonriendo.

¿Él también guiñó el ojo?

De cualquier manera, Louis se sintió agradecido incluso cuando se sintió mal, sabiendo que el hombre probablemente terminaría despedido.

Louis solo avanzó un kilómetro antes de que se le pasara la adrenalina. Entro en una calle lateral y se detuvo. Sus manos temblaban, y su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

Harry agarró la mandíbula y el hombro de Louis y lo atrajo hacia un duro y exigente beso. Su lengua se clavó en la boca de Louis, y dominó su espacio, saqueando profundamente. Louis agarró a Harry y se aferró.

Cuando Harry finalmente rompió el beso, Louis jadeó con dureza. —¿Cómo?— Apoyó su frente contra la de Harry mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos de su amante. 

Sonriendo, después de dar otro beso en los labios de Louis, Harry susurró, —Sabía que no habrías salteado después de ese texto. —Se inclinó más cerca y acarició la sien de Louis. —Vine con Alpha Kaiser y algunos ejecutores. Han vuelto a la propiedad convenciendo a tu padre para que te deje en paz. Supongo que tienen algo sobre él. Algo sucio No sé, no pregunté, no me importa una mierda. —Se inclinó y se encontró con la mirada de Louis, mirándolo fijamente. —Mientras te deje solo, mientras estés a salvo, eso es todo lo que me importa.

El corazón de Louis finalmente comenzó a desacelerarse. Los escalofríos que lo atormentaban disminuyeron. Dirigió su mirada sobre las bellas facciones de Harry, con barba de chivo, y leyó la seriedad de sus ojos grises. Él sonrió.

—Me parece fantástico.

(...)

Harry flotaba en la caverna subterránea. Agitó su cola lentamente, guiando su enorme cuerpo a través del agua. En su forma de vaca marina de Steller, se relajó y disfrutó del agua fría, del flujo y el reflujo de las olas a medida que la marea subía lentamente.

Mirando hacia el picnic que había establecido en la playa subterránea, Harry rápidamente evaluó dónde estaba la manta y el nivel del agua. Se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado el picnic lo suficientemente alto para que no se mojara. Eso acaba de dejar a su amante.

¿Dónde está Lou? 

Le tomó dos días a Louis superar su conmoción por la traición de su padre. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucado con Harry en su apartamento, haciendo el amor y Harry asegurándole a Louis su seguridad y su lugar en su vida y en su mundo: el mundo paranormal. Varias personas se habían detenido para hacer lo mismo, incluso Alpha Kaiser había pasado y le dio la bienvenida a Louis a la cápsula.

Harry sabía lo agradecido que había estado Louis. Su compañero había disfrutado de ser aceptado de esa manera. Esa mañana, incluso había comenzado su nuevo trabajo con Rawlins. Hablando con Louis por teléfono esa tarde, Harry había escuchado la emoción y el entusiasmo en la voz de su compañero.

Harry había establecido su fecha para celebrar los logros de su compañero... y su espíritu fuerte.

Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Calculando que había estado flotando en el lago subterráneo durante unos quince minutos, Harry se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que su compañero llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

Louis nunca llegó tarde... sin una buena razón.

Justo cuando la idea de cambiar y regresar a la orilla para poder llamar a su amante díscolo entró en su mente, Harry escuchó el distintivo trino de Piscis en su forma de delfín. Un segundo después, la orca de Seri respondió. Los dos tonos juguetones de los cambiaformas resonaron por el túnel mientras nadaban hacia Harry.

Bajando suavemente, Harry expresó su disgusto. Se suponía que esta era una cita. No apreciaba el par amistoso, sin importar cuánto disfrutaba jugando con los muchachos... en forma de animal, por supuesto.

Piscis volvió a chillar, respondiendo con un ruido de regaño. Seri inmediatamente siguió con un ruido que Harry siempre había equiparado a la risa de la orca. Se giró hacia donde nadaba y se preparó para bucear, así podía planear cómo subir debajo de una de las bolas y tumbarlo sobre su espalda.

Harry sabía que la acción no dañaría al otro cambiante. De hecho, a los dos les encanta. Se caían de la espalda y volvían al agua, pensando que era muy divertido.

En ese momento, el par apareció a la vista... y Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Si hubiera podido mirar boquiabierto en forma de animal, lo habría hecho. Tanto Piscis como Seri salieron a la superficie, nadando tan cuidadosamente, porque montando en sus espaldas estaba Louis.

Su amante tenía una rodilla en cada una de sus espaldas. Él agarró sus aletas dorsales con sus manos. Con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios y vistiendo un traje de neopreno para calentarse, lanzó un ruidoso saludo.

—¡Hola, Harry!

Antes de que Harry supiera cómo responder, el delfín y la orca nadaron cerca de él, virando a la izquierda a su alrededor. Louis se cayó del lado de Piscis a solo unos pies de distancia de Harry. Louis inmediatamente nadó hacia él, luego colocó su pie en la aleta de Harry y lo usó como un paso para caer medio sobre su amplia espalda. 

Harry inmediatamente rodó un poco, presionando a Louis. El movimiento permitió que Louis se arrastrara sobre el amplio cuerpo de Harry. Él se extendió a horcajadas sobre él.

—Hola, Hazz —canturreó Louis antes de inclinarse y besar su húmeda espalda en voz alta. —Rawlins me prestó este traje húmedo. Muy dulce, ¿eh? De esta forma podría ir a nadar contigo.

Blandiendo suavemente, Harry expresó su placer. Mientras esperaba algún día flotar con su humano, ciertamente no lo había esperado tan pronto. Para que su pareja aceptara a su animal tan rápidamente, no supo cómo expresar su alegría, sino que se zambulló y se levantó lo suficiente como para hundir a su amante, que se echó a reír y balbuceó.

Louis se agachó cuando Seri saltó sobre su espalda, luego salpicó su otro lado. Un segundo después, los dos cambiaformas juguetones se habían ido, nadando por el túnel subterráneo.

Harry volvió a hablar, conteniendo el placer de estar solo con su pareja.

—Me encanta nadar, —le dijo Louis, acariciando a Harry con sus manos. —¡Pero esto, guau! ¡Eres tan increíble!

Louis luego se levantó cuidadosamente sobre su espalda. Harry hizo lo posible por flotar lo más quieto posible. Su compañero dio un grito y saltó de espaldas, ejecutando un salto de cisne en el lago. Él apareció con una sonrisa, secándose el agua de los ojos.

Moviéndose a su espalda, Louis usó sus brazos para flotar al lado de Harry. Sonrió al encontrarse con el ojo derecho de Harry. Le acarició la nariz, los labios y los costados, y su placer al tocar el animal de Harry era tan evidente en los ojos del humano.

Harry bramaba y bajaba, amando las caricias. Las manos de su compañero sobre él se sintieron mejor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Él acarició el costado de Louis, haciendo todo lo posible para expresar su agradecimiento.

Nadaron juntos un momento antes de que la necesidad de Harry de tocar a su pareja con manos humanas se volviera demasiado grande. Nadó hacia la orilla, y una vez que su vientre tocó arena, inició su turno. Su cuerpo se encogió, su cola se partió, y sus aletas se transformaron en brazos.

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry completó el cambio, una sensación como una fantástica extensión de músculos. Luego encontró sus pies y se levantó, el agua llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Para su placer, Louis permaneció cerca, mirándole acaloradamente. El cabello rubio decolorado de su pareja brillaba en las luces subterráneas, la lujuria llenaba sus ojos oscuros, y sus delgados labios se separaron mientras jadeaba suavemente. Su figura de traje negro tenía un bulto decididamente impresionante en la ingle.

Harry levantó su mirada hacia la de Louis, y su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Su sangre se calentó, fluyendo hacia el sur. Extendiendo la mano, agarró los hombros de su pareja y tiró de él para acercarlo.

—Lou, —retumbó Harry. —Mi compañero. Gracias.

Los ojos de Louis brillaron. —Me encanta nadar. Con tu animal lo hace aún mejor , —respondió, revelando que entendía exactamente por lo que Harry le estaba agradeciendo. Luego parpadeó, su expresión se volvió traviesa. —De verdad, deberías esperar hasta más tarde para agradecerme.

Las fosas nasales de Harry estallaron cuando olió la respuesta de Louis. —¿De Verdad? ¿Gracias por qué?

—Esto.

Louis cayó de rodillas, el agua llegando a la mitad del pecho. Se inclinó hacia delante, abrió la boca y se tragó la polla de Harry hasta la raíz.

Jadeando, Harry afirmó el resto del camino. Cuando Louis comenzó a chupar su pene, balanceándose en su erección y creando las más deliciosas sensaciones, se dio cuenta de que sí, le estaría agradeciendo a Louis muy pronto. La base de su columna vertebral hormigueaba, sus bolas se apretaban, y sus ojos casi rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. La habilidad de su compañero con su boca lo envió al límite en una cantidad vergonzosamente rápida de tiempo, llorando el nombre de su pareja al techo alto de la caverna.

Decidiendo que era justo devolver el favor, Harry agarró a su compañero y lo arrastró hacia la orilla, haciendo que Louis se riera, el sonido se llenó de alegría. Hizo un rápido trabajo de su traje de neopreno antes de acostarlo en la playa. Cuando Harry se tragó la erección de Louis, su risa fue reemplazada por gemidos y gruñidos.

Harry amaba esos sonidos, también. Segundos más tarde, mientras bebía la semilla de Louis, y luego tomaba los labios de su pareja en un profundo beso, sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para escuchar esos sonidos con la mayor frecuencia posible. 

Sabía que sería su mejor decisión.


End file.
